<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely Bonds by Plushhedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053752">Unlikely Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushhedgehog/pseuds/Plushhedgehog'>Plushhedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon), ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Beastars AU, Lumity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushhedgehog/pseuds/Plushhedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatstars and the owl house AU!<br/>After years of homeschooling Luz Noceda is enrolled in the carnivore herbivore integrated boarding school, Hexside! She meets friends, bullies, even hybrids just like her!<br/>Inspired by some ideas made by drabbles-of-writing on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbles_Of_Writing/gifts">Drabbles_Of_Writing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hexside dorm beds had to be the comfiest beds around, Luz Noceda had to be in the deepest sleep in her young life. But nonetheless, as her alarm blared to life she was instantly awake, smiling up at the ceiling of her empty dorm.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I’m here.” Luz mumbled, slumping forward into a sitting position and throwing her legs over the side of the bed with a twitch of her ears. “It feels like a dream come true..” Luz continued to herself wistfully, letting her long ears fall back against her head. “..For a hybrid like me to be admitted to Hexside High.” Luz allowed herself another few moments to smile to herself, letting her first morning at the boarding school fully sink in. Then, quicker than any cheetah could even manage, Luz was on her feet and throwing on her school uniform. Brushing teeth and fur in her own private bathroom, a perk of being the only hybrid attending Hexside, Luz was ready for the day and flying out of her private dorm room and down the hall. So excited to start classes she forgot her book bag and had to run straight back.</p><p>Luz had a hard time keeping an excited grin off her muzzle all day, from classes to lunch to even just walking down the hall, it felt like an honor beyond words could describe for Luz to be attending the highly accredited school. The classes were challenging, but engaging! Lunch was crowded, Luz unsure of where she fit in to sit at first, but she quickly found a nice table amongst the indoor plants. Luz felt as if there was so much to see and do at the school, so much offered to her, the young hybrid even signed up for the garden club! Hexside by any definition was paradise in the eyes of Luz, settling down to the end of the day at her desk in her dorm to work on the homework she had been given, Luz felt a happy warmth in her chest. Though, sitting at her desk under the gentle light of her lamp, pen in one hand and chin in the other Luz had to admit one complaint. </p><p>“Mom’s homeschooling is a lot easier than this stuff.” Luz groaned, slumping back in her chair with a small grumble of defeat. It was break time, no doubt about it. Standing up from her seat at the fine wood desk, Luz wandered into her bathroom to splash some water over her face. Tapping her cheeks dry once more, Luz found her eyes gluing themselves to her reflection. Hands falling to grip the edges of the sink, ears and tail flickering about as she lost herself in thought. As happy as Luz was to be enrolled here at Hexside, it had been a lie before, the hybrid had more than one complaint about her new school and home. </p><p>Though she hadn’t shown much reaction, she was 15 after all quite old enough to know how to ignore it this far into life, the eyes of her fellow animal students seemed to follow her through the day. Luz understood, as much as the stares sent a prickling feeling down Luz’s spine she knew how she looked was.. odd. To say the least.<br/>Brown eyes round and soft like that of a herbivore along with similar teeth, deer like ears, with tiny horns protruding from atop her head, her tongue was long and purple similar to a giraffe’s, her neck had stripes down it but spots like a cheetah across her snout. And that was only the start to her odd appearance. With an exasperated sigh Luz’s eyes drifted lower, glaring somberly at the appearance below her neck. The stripes continued down her shoulders and down her back and thighs, though her medium length tail that resembled an otter was left bare along with her lower arms and legs, Luz’s nails were short like a herbivores but dark webbing stretched between her fingers. To top it off Luz was only a few inches taller than most dwarf rabbits!</p><p>With another disgruntled noise Luz stumbled out of the bathroom to take her seat back at her desk, arms crossed over her chest to stare out the window. Luz understood, she knew why they would stare, why her mother had insisted on homeschooling with only supervised time outdoors, she understood why she had to live like this. Why she had to have a private dorm, why her fellow animal students stared, she understood. But that didn’t mean she had to like any of it. <br/>Tapping her fingers against her arm, Luz’s eyes drifted to the scenery outside her dorm window. The stars were shining, the school paths lit with warm yellow lamps, a soft breeze rattling the trees, it looked like a perfect night for a walk. Though at home her mother would never allow such a thing, a smile spread across Luz’s lips. It was a good thing her mother wasn’t here tonight to chide her for such things, a quick walk couldn’t hurt after all. </p><p>Luz was quite right though, the weather outside was perfect for a walk through the campus. The air was warm but not suffocatingly so, there was a breeze ruffling through Luz’s fur but not strong enough to send a shiver through her. Luz sighed, ears falling back relaxedly as she gazed up at the stars that were slowly appearing in the sky. ‘My first night time walk, better late than never.’ Luz thought to herself, a lazy smile pulling across her lips. Walking across the campus now, no eyes judging her every movement, Luz in that moment decided she quite enjoyed night time walks. <br/>Until a loud rustling caught the attention of the young hybrid. Ears twitching Luz turned to where the noise was coming from, the small alleyway between school buildings, it was much darker than the rest of the paths through the school. For a moment Luz could hear her mother’s scolding run through her head. ‘Don’t you dare!’ It growled, but Luz simply pressed her ears to her skull and stepped forward. Curiosity was a powerful thing for Luz. </p><p>Upon first inspection the alleyway was empty, nothing but a couple of dumpsters. But then, with squinted eyes, Luz realized that there seemed to be a pair of figures digging through the dumpsters. Hushed voices met Luz’s ears, the figures were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the young hybrid had appeared. Luz could escape, could run away, to get away from these strangers without notice..</p><p>“H-Hello?” Luz called, two pairs of glowing eyes flashed into her direction. Luz gulped, realizing her mistake she took a startled step back. “S-Sorry!” She managed to stutter out, whirling around to escape the encounter. But the two figures were much faster than Luz, sprinting past her to block the path from the alleyway light filtering in to light up the strangers before her. Luz gasped, eyes going wide with shock as her mouth slammed open. </p><p>“You’re not going anywhere.” A femine voice growled from the first figure as the pair glowered down at Luz. Within an instant Luz’s heart was racing thumping against her rib cage. ‘That’s it, this is how I die. Mom was right, nighttime walks are bad!’</p><p>“Ahh! Please don’t eat me!” Luz begged, arms coming up in a vain attempt to cover her face. </p><p>“Eat you?” The second figure questioned, this one’s voice much lower and almost gargled sounding.</p><p>“Why would we eat a potential customer?” The first voice questioned, Luz’s ears perked at that. ‘Customer?’ Lowering her arms from their place of covering her face to meet the eyes of the pair before her. Shock and confusion replaced earlier fear and Luz gasped again. The pair before her were.. they were hybrids! Just like her! </p><p>The first, a female, looked similar to that of a light grey almost white lion with a large darker gray mane (very odd for a lioness but Luz wasn’t one to judge) with narrowed yellow eyes that resembled a birds, along with a sharp menacing beak with a large golden tooth overhanging her beak. Her nails golden with sharp and talon-like claws, arms and legs covered with an even mix of fur and feathers, a furry lion tail swishing behind her. The other, a male was much more of a mix of many animals similar to Luz, though he seemed to be proddomenitally some kind of hyena with large lumbering arms stripes and spots mixing across his dark grey fur. His ears were much too pointed to be hyena though, with a pair of horns one missing half its length protruding his head, his tail seemed similar to that of a tiger and though Luz could not see fully from her position she was fairly certain long spines were running down his spine. Currently the pair’s serious expressions had faded, replaced instead with glittering salesmen like smiles.</p><p>“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!” Luz screeched, the pair before her cocking their heads back in confusion. “You’re like me! I’ve never met other hybrids! What kind of animals are you guys? I’m mostly deer, my mom is just a deer, but my dad-“</p><p>“Woah kid!” The male of the pair raised his hands to cut off Luz’s rush of questions and words, though Luz swore he chuckled a little. “Let us get through our pitch before you bury us with questions.” Luz nodded, skidding to a halt in her examining the pair to stand in her original place once more. Without much thought the young hybrid slammed down into a sitting position to gaze up at the two older hybrids with wonder, the ground was quite dirty but that was the furthest thing from Luz’s mind currently. </p><p>“Uhh.. alright then.” The older female cleared her throat before returning to her confident grinning state. “As I was about to say, I am Eda, the owl lion! And this is my sales associate King.” The lion owl gestured to her side towards King, who in a flash threw open his trench coat to show off a collection of items that Luz assumed were for sale. Though, they mostly looked like junk pulled from the trash. </p><p>“We’re traveling sales animals!” King added with a grin and Luz was certain she saw a flash of a reptilian tongue behind his fangs, Luz was grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>“Can we interest you in any of our merchandise?” Eda asked, eyes and fang seemingly glittering with confidence. With a hum Luz looked over the items that lined King’s trench coat, most of it was truly just junk but a couple gag gifts seemed to also be present making Luz giggle. </p><p>An idea popped into Luz’s mind making the hybrid grin, tail wagging excitedly behind her. “If I buy something, will you both get dinner with me and tell me about yourselves?” The pair glanced between themselves, they seemed confused but after a moment of silent confusion they seemed to shrug and turn back to Luz.</p><p>“Alright kid, deal.” Eda agreed, Luz excitedly squealed before gesturing to a pair of odd springy eyeball glasses.</p><p>“Those please!” King grinned and happily handed over the joke pair of glasses that Luz quickly traded for a measly dollar. </p><p>After the quick exchange Luz was on her feet, grabbing the pair of hybrid’s hands to pull them along behind her towards the cafeteria. Though both animals behind her followed with ease Luz did note that their hands were probably twice the size of her own, both animals were much larger than her with Eda being the tallest amongst them. Upon arriving at the cafeteria King and Eda stalled, skidding to a halt to effectively keep Luz in place. </p><p>“Uh- Listen kid a deals a deal but, King here is venomous going in food places is a no go.” Eda explained, retracting her hand from Luz’s grip King following suit. </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll wait out here for you.” King added with a friendly shrug, Luz nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Oh got it! Uhh- would you like something from the carnivore menu or herbivore menu?” Luz asked politely, the two seemed to relax when Luz appeared to understand. </p><p>“Carnivore.” They answered in union, Luz grinned and waved a quick goodbye before bolting off into the cafeteria once more. It was nearly closing time, only a few students remained picking at their food, but Luz could not be occupied with the stares right now; she was buzzing with excitement. Grabbing a salad for herself and a couple carnivore items that she was unfamiliar with, Luz had never enjoyed carnivore food much save for the eggs, Luz quickly payed for the food and zipped back outside. At first Eda and King seemed to have vanished, making the young hybrid press her ears sadly to her head, until she noticed a pair of familiar horns behind a nearby bush. Twisting around the bush Luz quickly found Eda and King seated on a secluded bench hidden by bushes and other foliage, it seemed to be unkept area of the school. Handing the carnivore food items to her new found friends she was met with grateful smiles.</p><p>“Thanks kid, looks great.” Eda thanked her, tearing open a package to pop a sandwich into her beak. </p><p>“Yeah this is the best meal I’ve had in weeks!” King added with a mouthful of his own meal. Luz chuckled, taking a seat on the ground infront of the two and opening her own salad packaging to behind picking at the leaves.</p><p>“I’m Luz Noceda, by the way! It’s nice to meet other hybrids for once.” Luz added, King and Eda acknowledging her with a nod. Eda glanced over Luz examining the girl with sharp eyes, it felt similar to that of a predator watching its prey. </p><p>“No offense but you look like a lot more than just two species mixed, wouldn’t your parents be hybrids?” Eda question, King’s mouth too full to comment but he nodded rapidly in agreement. </p><p>Luz chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in an attempt to ease her nerves. “Well my mom is just a red deer, my dad was the hybrid of a lot of different species but he left before I was born.” Eda hummed sympathetically.</p><p>“Eh parents! Who needs ‘em right?” Eda grinned teasingly, King making a squeak of agreement. “Personally, I’ve known a hybrid my whole life my sister Lily! Practically raised me, dad split before I was born too he was an owl and mom was too busy crying about it to be much of a mother she was a lion.” Luz listened with rapt attention, going over the words in her head several times as if to memorize their conversation. </p><p>“I’m sorry about that, where’s your sister now?” Luz asked curiously, though Eda’s expression did not change Luz couldn’t help but notice the stiffness that took over the older hybrid’s body. King seemed to take notice as well, swallowing with great effort to get his food down his gullet as he glanced at his companion.</p><p>“Who knows, split too when I was 16.” Eda answered flatly, Luz felt the urge to apologize for bringing up the subject but before any words could leave Luz Eda had returned to her spunky self and had continued. “Dropped out of this very school, struck out on my own, met King quickly after and the rest is history.” </p><p>“I’d say it’s been about 15 years since we met right Eda?” King added and the lion hybrid nodded with a hum. “Yeah I’ve always been on my own, a little scrapper! I don’t really know what I am, just that I’m a venomous carnivore. Eda’s the first family I’ve ever had we met when I was just 9.” King chuckled as if the memory of their first meeting was one of the fondest memories he had. </p><p>The trio talked long into the night, a warm feeling of companionship and familiarity forming a bond between the three. They seemed to instantly find common ground, it was no surprise all things considered, but Luz couldn’t help the happiness that formed in her heart. Well into the night the three parted ways once more, agreeing to meet again soon, walking back to her dorm warmth filled Luz’s limbs. Though this school had not started welcoming she had found a place where she belonged among others of her kind, and for that she could not be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second day of Hexside high was easier than the first. And the third was easier than the second. And the fourth easier than the third. And on through the first weeks, though the way her fellow animals treated her did not seem to improve drowning it out became easier. Along with near daily meetings with Eda and King, the lonely feelings at school did not feel nearly as lonely anymore. Stares still followed Luz through the hallways, soft whispers too, even during gardening club all the animals except a lone panda abandoned the club until Luz was gone for the day. Though the panda, Luz was pretty sure her name was Willow, was never unfriendly she never made much of a move to speak with Luz. Luz couldn’t blame her, she probably just didn’t want to be ostracized for speaking with her, and staying on the rooftop garden while Luz was present was already more than the other members dared do. Though no one confronted Luz directly she heard their whispers quite frequently, their under the breath insults, and as much as it annoyed the young hybrid at least she didn’t have to deal with it head on.</p><p>Until at least, her second week of attending her new school. Luz was sitting peacefully at her own lunch table in the corner, munching on her salad and reading through her study materials as a big test was coming up. Luz was oblivious to the world as a group of larger carnivores at a nearby table snickered and stared at her, whispering awful ideas to one another. All at once the group stood and stalked over to the table that Luz sat at, yanking out chairs startling Luz back to reality as they took their seats.</p><p>“Oh, hello!” Luz greeted the group, there were three amongst them, a hyena, some kind of falcon, and a jaguar that seemed to be the leader among them. They all seemed to be smiling at Luz in a way that felt almost.. predatory. But Luz pushed the gut feeling down, she hadn’t had the chance to meet many carnivores in her life perhaps it was normal. “I’m Luz, who’re all of you?” Luz greeted sweetly with a tilt of her head. </p><p>The jaguar grinned. “I’m Boscha.” The jaguar greeted with a dip of her head before gesturing to the falcon beside her. “This is Skara.” The falcon grinned, though it was not nearly as terrifying as Boscha’s smile. “And this is Amelia.” Boscha gestured this time to the hyena, who gave a toothy smile that Luz tried her best to return even though it felt forced. “We just wanted to come over and ask you something.” Boscha said almost mockingly sweetly, though Luz pushed down the thought. </p><p>“Oh of course! What can I help you with?” Luz chirped happily doing her best to keep the anxious churning of her tummy under control. </p><p>Boscha chuckled, a sharp terrifying fang flashing as she did. “Well we were just wondering, does your meat taste like a herbivore’s or a carnivore’s?” Luz’s blood ran cold, though the initial shock of the question sent her into such confusion the hybrid couldn’t react for a moment. The predators that seemed to be towering over her small frame now, seemed to be resisting the urge to snicker.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Luz’s voice came out small, she was sure her fur was turning white with fear every instinct inside of her screamed to run but her legs wouldn’t obey. This time the predators did laugh.</p><p>This time the falcon, Skara, was the one to speak. “She said, does your meat taste like a herbivore or a carnivore?” The hyena was howling with laughter, Boscha chuckling slowly as if to deliberately show her long fangs. As if awakened from a trance, Luz snapped up to a standing position, quickly throwing her book into her bag, turning tail and running from the table, abandoning her salad. The laughter followed Luz as she rushed as fast as she could out of the building, blood was roaring in her ears, adrenaline pumping fearfully through her veins. Luz had no idea where her legs were taking her but anywhere was better than the cafeteria and those awful carnivores! </p><p>BUMP!</p><p>Luz fell back with a grunt, bag flying a couple feet away from her. “Hey! Watch it!” An annoyed snarl snapped at Luz, causing the small hybrid to flinch. Fear overtook her good sense and Luz pulled her hands over her head.</p><p>“Please leave me alone!” Luz cried, suddenly aware of the tears running down her cheeks. How long had she been crying for? The stranger that Luz had bumped in to seemed startled by Luz’s reaction, annoyance seeming to disappear in an instant.</p><p>“Hey.. Uh it-it’s okay.. Oh no please don’t cry.” The stranger begged softly, doing her best to be calm and gentle. Luz lowered her arms with a sniffle, looking up with watery eyes she was surprised to see a worried looking lioness staring down at her. “I’m sorry for scaring you, I-I was just startled that’s all.” Luz sniffled again and the lion tucked her ears back nervously, looking around she perked up at the sight of Luz’s tossed aside book bag. “Here, let me get that for you.” Gently picking up the bag in large hands to slowly hand it to Luz, the smaller girl hesitated for a moment before reaching out to slowly take the bag. The lioness smiled crookedly.</p><p>“Thank you.” Luz whispered softly, wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks. The lioness nodded, offering a hand to Luz once more. Luz didn’t hesitate this time as she placed her hand in the lioness’ palm, it was much softer than she imagined. The lioness gently pulled the smaller creature to her feet, moving as slow as possible as if to avoid startling Luz again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” The lioness apologized sincerely with a bow of her head, Luz felt herself smile for the first time even if it was small.</p><p>“No I’m sorry, I should’ve looked where I was going.” Luz mumbled apologetically, though the lion didn’t seem to be holding a grudge. A comforting silence passed between the pair for a moment, that is until the deep colored lioness glanced at her watch and grimaced. </p><p>“Shit, I gotta go. I’m sorry again really.” With a final nod the lioness was rushing once more, Luz watching her go quietly.</p><p>“Bye.” Luz whispered as the lioness disappeared around a corner, staring at the spot where the kind stranger had disappeared. “Oh shoot. I didn’t get her name.”</p><p>XxX</p><p>It had been a few days since the lunchroom incident, Luz hadn’t seen the lioness since that day, and she had taken to eating lunch in the rooftop garden. Even though Eda and King had offered so graciously to ‘take care of’ her carnivore problem, Luz had opted to just avoid the cafeteria all together. The garden was by far more beautiful and peaceful anyways, who needed that stuffy ol’ cafeteria? Today Luz had taken up residency in the carrot patch, perched on the edge of the stone wall around the bed of dirt, munching on an egg sandwich. It had been quite a lovely day, plenty of sunshine, peaceful and quiet, Luz was able to sit and simply enjoy herself. Until the entrance to the rooftop garden popped open, causing Luz to about jump out of her skin in surprise. But relief flooded Luz when she realized it was just the panda member she had seen so often, she smiled a polite greeting and her fellow garden club member returned the gesture. </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t think anyone would be up here, care if I join you?” Luz was surprised to hear the girl’s voice, it was the first time they had truly spoken but Luz smiled sweetly nonetheless. </p><p>“Oh of course I don’t mind! Take a seat!” Luz insisted with a gesture to the empty pick of stone across from her own seat, the panda perched herself in the spot as she produced some sort of bamboo lunch item from her bag.</p><p>“I’m Willow by the way, want some?” Willow offered the bamboo dish towards Luz, who shook her head politely.</p><p>“Luz and no thanks, not a fan of bamboo. Want any egg sandwich?” Luz offered in return, but Willow raised her hand to decline politely.</p><p>“No thanks, not a fan of eggs.” The pair giggled, taking a mouthful of their respective lunches and munching happily. A comfortable albeit a little awkward silence fell over the pair as they ate their lunch, though Luz couldn’t shake the anxious feeling in her gut. The last time she had fellow students reach out to her it hadn’t ended well. ‘But Willow has always been kind to me, even if she didn’t talk to me she never actively avoided me.’ Luz reasoned within herself doing her best to remain calm.</p><p>“So-“ Willow broke the silence, catching Luz’s attention from her thoughts. “Why are you eating up here?” It was just a polite question, but Luz could still feel a nagging bit of nerves.</p><p>“Uh, just like the scenery.” Luz quickly lied, though the look that Luz gave her over her rounded glasses told her that Willow didn’t believe the answer. With a small gulp Luz added quietly. “And Boscha and her group kind of.. scared me.” The hybrid admitted a bit pathetically. Willow grunted in annoyance and seemed to resist rolling her deep green eyes.</p><p>“Boscha.” Willow growled as she took an aggressive bit of her sandwich. “Don’t let those bullies get to you, they just don’t have lives of their own so they try to make everyone feel as bad as they do.” Willow stated matter of factly, Luz snorted with laughter.</p><p>“Yeah, they suck.” Luz agreed, Willow smiling back at the hybrid she seemed relieved to see Luz finally relaxing. </p><p>“You didn’t run into Amity did you? She’s the worst sometimes.” Willow added with a grumble, Luz hummed as she thought of the names of the girls she had met.</p><p>“Nope, Boscha Skara and Amelia are the only ones I remember.” Willow nodded, satisfied with the answer. </p><p>“I’m glad, those three are just plain mean. But Amity is.. a different kind of mean.” Luz cocked her head to the side, unsure what Willow’s words meant but decided not to pry. Whatever the reason, the panda seemed sore about it. </p><p>“Well then I’m glad I didn’t have a run in with this Amity character.” Luz took a slow bite of her egg sandwich, remembering the run in with that strange lioness after her sour encounter with the others. “But, I did run into this really sweet lion afterwards. I didn’t catch her name though.. You wouldn’t happen to know her would you? I’d love to thank her for cheering me up.” Luz asked with a hopeful grin, Willow hummed in thought.</p><p>“I don’t know a ton of lions, but I’ll give it a shot, what does she look like?” Willow asked with a casual tilt of the head.</p><p>Luz thought back, considering how to describe the lioness she had met so briefly. “She had these really deep yellow eyes, almost like gold. And her fur was a really warm brown, it was almost like a deep deep red. And I think her ears were pierced kind of like mine!” Luz added with a wiggle of her own deer ears, Willow giggled a little at the sight.</p><p>“Hmm.. I know a lioness that looks like that but there’s no way it was her. She’s meaner than a snake.” Luz huffed sadly, she supposed it was a long shot.</p><p>“Oh well, she was definitely a student so I’m sure I’ll run into her again.” Luz accepted with a shrug, Willow grinned back comfortingly.</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye out for her as well!” Willow promised earning a giggle from Luz, the hybrid twisting her ears back relaxedly.</p><p>“If you do that you’ll have to talk to me again, sure you wanna risk being friends with the freaky hybrid?” Luz sounded teasing, but nonetheless she couldn’t help but worry that Willow would reject her. But the sweet panda only had kindness across her face.</p><p>“I think being your friend is worth the risk.” Luz’s heart could’ve flown at those words. </p><p>XxX</p><p>“So you made friends with a panda today? Good for you kid.” Eda chuckled as she lazed out atop the dumpster, King rustling about in said dumpster underneath her.</p><p>“Yeah you finally made a friend your own age! Congrats!” King added from inside the metal dumpster, sloshing about in the junk searching for treasures.</p><p>Luz chuckled from her spot on the ground in front of the dumpster, while she wouldn’t stop her older friends from searching for things to sell on the streets that didn’t mean she had to partake. “Thanks guys, after that disaster with that jaguar and her friends.. I've been nervous to try again.” Eda nodded in understanding, grumbling sympathetically. </p><p>“Our offer to take care of those assholes for you still stands.” Eda reminded Luz, King popping out of the dumpster covered in garbage with a devilish grin as if hoping Luz would accept this time.</p><p>“No no, it’s okay! Promise.” Luz soothed the pair, smiling reassuringly. King dove back into the trash with a grumble, Eda snorting in return.</p><p>“Alright if you say so. Any word on that lioness you were talkin’ ‘bout?” Luz shook her head sadly, pulling her legs to her chest to perch her chin atop of her knees.</p><p>“Nope, haven’t seen her and Willow didn’t recognize her from my description.” Luz replied sadly, ears pinning back. “But I’m sure I’ll run into her, I mean if we go to the same school it’s bound to happen at some point.” Luz added hopefully, Eda grinned at Luz’s confidence.</p><p>“You’re a breath of fresh air kid, full of hope and sunshine.” Eda mused a peaceful smile crossing her features, Luz felt her cheeks warm a little at the compliment. King popped out from the garbage once more, snickering to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, way better than Eda’s constant grump ass.” King laughed, Luz resisted a snort as Eda swiped a clawed hand at King who expertly dodged the hit. </p><p>“Watch it you mangy dog-goat.” Eda snarled, though Luz could see the hint of a smile on Eda’s beak. </p><p>“Hey we don’t know I have goat horns!” King defended himself, Luz felt her laughter bubble over at their squabbling. Though the two weren’t related by blood, they surely fought like siblings. </p><p>“No, but I do at least know you have fleas like a dog.” Eda shot back snarkily, King let out a sequel of outrage and threw an empty can at the owl-lion’s head. With an offended shriek Eda leapt into the dumpster after King, the two tussling around causing the lid to smack shut trapping them inside. Not that either of them noticed, too busy trying to kill each other. Luz sighed, a fond smile twisting across her lips.</p><p>“They’re idiots, but they’re my idiots.” Luz mused to herself with a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boscha is a bitch, wonder who that lion could be though? Anyways hope y’all enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, you should come into town with us more often. You have a lot to learn about being an adult hybrid.” Eda said to Luz with a grin, the younger hybrid shooting back a sweet smile. It was the weekend and Eda had so graciously invited Luz to go out into the city with her and King, who was currently digging through a street trash can as passing animals walked. Eda and Luz were sitting cross legged on a bench, enjoying the feeling of the sun beating down on them.</p><p>“My mom did her best but she was always afraid of something happening to me outside of the house.” Luz replied with a shrug, earning a scoff from Eda.</p><p>“Plus she’s not a hybrid! How could she even begin to understand us? Or you for that matter?” Eda demanded, Luz shrugged once more unsure of how to answer. Thankfully she didn’t have to find the answer to Eda’s sharp words.</p><p>“Hey Eda check this out!” King called, the horned dog was now out of the trash as he scurried over to Eda and Luz to show off his new treasure. It was an oddly shaped glass bottle, though it was almost completely empty save for a few drops of an odd purple liquid. As King presented the object to the other pair Eda quickly snatched it, turning it off with a hum.</p><p>“Looks like komodo venom, drink it King, let's see if your tongue is Komodo dragon!” Eda dared shoving the bottle back into King’s hands that quickly went back to clutching the object. King’s face screwed up in thought before he uncorked the bottle with a devilish grin, Luz’s eyes went round.</p><p>“King, no!” Luz cried, lurching forward to snatch the bottle from King’s clutches. He squeaked in confusion as Luz recorked the bottle, a sour glare on her face. Eda was snorting with laughter. “How have you lived this long listening to Eda?!” Luz scolded King, who bowed his head in shame, causing Eda to howl with even more laughter. Luz had to look up at the older hybrid to scold him, he could’ve easily knocked her out with a quick swipe of claws, and yet he was the one head bowed in shame, his feline tail embarrassedly wrapping around his lower leg. </p><p>“Relax kiddo, I’m 99% sure King is a poisonous animal that same purple ooze comes out of his mouth sometimes when he's really excited.” Eda explained as her snorting calmed down once more, though an amused grin was still across her beak. </p><p>“I’m a spitty little fella!” King added with a wide toothy grin, Luz rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help the amused smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. </p><p>“Still, don’t drink strange liquids.” Luz chided him, handing back the now corked bottle for King to tuck the bottle of venom into his trench coat.</p><p>“Got it, for selling not drinking!” King agreed with a rapid nod of his head. </p><p>Eda rolled her eyes before jumping to her feet, Luz gave her a confused glance but followed her lead nonetheless. “Alright kids, let’s get a move on we’re burning daylight!” Eda called, sauntering off down the road with a swish of her tail, gesturing for the pair of remaining hybrids to follow her which they quickly obeyed racing after Eda down the road. Luz had to admit though strangers were looking at them all quite strangely, Luz found it more tolerable with her friends around. </p><p>“Where we even goin’ Eda?” King questioned, ears flapping wildly with curiosity. Eda twisted her head fully around to grin at them, causing Luz to jump a little though King barely reacted. Eda was part owl after all, he was probably used to the trick.</p><p>“We, my spitty friend, are going to show Luz the best place ever!” Eda answered vaguely, twisting her head forward once more. King gave Luz a questioning look, the smallest of the group shrugged in silent reply. Questioning Eda was like trying to make sense of a puzzle, if the puzzle pieces were all from different boxes.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the trio to reach their destination, there were no longer strangers around as the came to a halt in front of an oddly tall building with so signs or windows. It smelt kind of moldy, Luz wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Ohh this place, Luz is gonna love it!” King seemed to recognize the building instantly lighting up, Eda nodded her head vigoursely.</p><p>“Exactly! Ready kid?” Eda and King faced her now, Luz considered if she truly trusted this building and the answer was quite frankly no, but she did trust Eda. Luz smiled sweetly at her friends.</p><p>“Ready!” Luz chirped, Eda and King grinned in their devilish ways before coming to stand on either side of Luz, gently laying hands over her shoulders as if planning to guide her. The smaller hybrid raised a brow at the taller pair.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s a bit overwhelming.” Eda soothed, King nodded with a squeak of agreement. Luz shrugged, happy to accept the help from her friends and with that the older hybrids lead Luz into the building. </p><p>Upon entering the front room looked almost like a restaurant, though the tables were empty, and the only staff present was an older bored looking lamb perched at a hostess stand. </p><p>“Eda King! Good to see you!” The lamb greeted, Eda and King waved and Luz quickly followed their lead. The lamb took notice to Luz with a gentle smile to say hello, and with a startled realization Luz noticed that the lamb’s teeth were startling sharp. “Who’s this? New friend?” She asked with a gesture to Luz.</p><p>“Yes this is Luz, we’re teaching her how to be a good hybrid.” Eda answered with a comforting squeeze to Luz’s shoulder, though Luz didn’t understand exactly what Eda meant the lamb seemed to nodd in understanding.</p><p>“I see, well head on up hope the place treats you well!” The lamb cooed, Eda and King giving quick goodbyes before leading Luz deeper into the reasturant like room twisting around tables to walk to the back of the room passing through a kitchen area, continuing on to the area behind the kitchen where an old wooden staircase stood. Eda and King urged Luz up the stairs, following a step behind her the whole way up. As they made their way up the stairs Luz’s ears perked forward, there was a buzzing coming from the top of the stairs. Finally coming to the top, the buzz turning to a dull roar, Luz found herself gaping Eda and King were right it was.. quite overwhelming.</p><p>It was a whole secret market! Luz had heard of places like this, places that sold illegal goods like drugs and meat however this market was quite different.. Instead of illegal goods the stands were filled with nothing but hybrid animals selling good specially tailored to hybrid animals! Clothes in all sizes not specific to species, herbivore teeth covers to make sharp teeth appear dull and vise versa, scale safe fur soaps, it was all here. Luz felt like a small child in a candy store, now she understood, the hands on her shoulders were not to keep her safe it was to keep her from running off in an instant! Luz gasped, turning to open moutedly smile at her older companions, who were looking down at her with mild amusement. </p><p>“This is the boiler market! This building used to be a restaurant called the boiler room, everything they made was boiled so yeah not a big hit, it was long since abandoned and taken over for us to use.” Eda explained with a kind smile, Luz whirled around once more excitement now making her want to burst forward. Unwilling to be hindered, Luz clutching the hands of her companions taking them from their place on her shoulders to race forward and drag them along behind her. Though they could’ve easily stopped her, they only chuckled and raced after their young friend. Luz felt no eyes on her for the first, it was the best feeling in the world.</p><p>XxX</p><p>Luz hadn’t checked her phone in hours, though there wasn’t much point considering the signal sucked, but she was quite sure that she was out far past the time she was meant to be. Not like anyone really checked on her in the private dorm that she occupied, but Luz couldn’t really bring herself to care if they did the market was just so fun! Luz had spent about all of the money she had on her, Luz couldn’t help but feel thankful that Eda hadn’t told her where they were going because Luz was certain she would have no spending money for the rest of the month. The young deer like animal also seemed to have managed to make friends with any stand owner that would speak to her, much to Eda and King’s annoyance. Though they didn’t voice it, their expressions were plenty loud.</p><p>Currently Luz was sitting at a table at a cafe within the market her bags full of goods splayed out on the table, the table was made geared towards animals King’s and Eda’s sizes so Luz was swinging her feet back and forth and humming happily. Eda had bought her a smoothie, to end the spending from Luz before the pair of larger animals departed to find something more filling. They had offered Luz a meal with her smoothie but she had insisted she was fine with her fruit drink. So Luz sat at the table, sipping her smoothie, legs kicking back in fourth, as she glanced around and took in the sights of the market. </p><p>It had been a wonderful day, Luz couldn’t be more happy to be included by her hybrid friends. ‘I should bring Willow here, she'd have so much fun!’ Luz thought happily to herself. Staring at a rather flashy stand nearby Luz’s eyes roamed over the goods on the stands, it looked like some kind of fur dye most likely to help hybrids blend in with the general public, if Luz’s only problems were her stripes and spots she may have considered going over. Though, something more interesting caught Luz’s eye, a particularly familiar lioness walking away from the stand bag in hand with a rather bored expression on. ‘That’s her! That’s her!’ Luz’s mind was practically screeching as she recognized the kind lion that helped her when those mean carnivores scared her!</p><p>Without a second thought Luz abounded the table, her new purchases and even her smoothie too to launch herself into the path of the lioness. The lion seemed very startled, ears pinning back and jumping back to stop herself from running into Luz.</p><p>“Hey what's your-?” Before the feline could finish her question, her harsh voice died away and recognition lit up in her gold eyes. Luz grinned excitedly. “Oh hey.” She greeted weakly, her tone almost nervous this time.</p><p>“Hey! Sorry about last time, something not so great happened and I was freaked out but I was hoping I could run into you again and thank you for being so nice to me!” Luz’s words came out in an excited rush, her tail wagging wildly behind her with joy. “I’m Luz by the way, care to join my friends and I? We were just gonna have some dinner before we head back to school. Oh we can walk together!” Luz excitement was building, but the feline’s eyes turned to slits in terror, bending down to meet her eyes with Luz’s.</p><p>“There are other animals from Hexside here?” She asked urgently, keeping her voice low as if afraid to be overheard. Luz tilted her head confusedly, then with a small ‘ohh’ she realized how she worded her sentence sounded.</p><p>“Oh no! They’re older, Eda used to go to Hexside but she dropped out. Or got kicked out she won’t say which.” Luz explained, this seemed to calm the lion a sigh of relief escaping her as she strained to stand once more. Luz tilted her head up to smile sweetly at her. “So, wanna join us?” The lioness hummed to herself, as if debating her answer within herself, taking another look around as if to make sure no one was watching before sighing in defeat.</p><p>“Sure.” She agreed hesitantly after some debate with herself, Luz squealed lurching forward to snatch the lion’s hand and drag her back to the cafe table where she had been sitting earlier. Thankfully all of her purchases and smoothie remained where she had abandoned them. Leaping into her chair Luz gestured for her schoolmate to sit beside her, the lioness hesitated once more before sitting but nonetheless she took the chair that Luz offered. The table was much more suited to an animal her size, she didn’t have the same problem as Luz with dangling feet instead hers perfectly touched the ground.</p><p>“I’m Luz by the way, I know I told you but I wanna make sure you heard! What's your name?” Luz asked sweetly, the lioness seemed to look over the deer hybrid intensely as if trying to gage her motives or to see if this was all a joke to Luz. But all that was written across Luz’s face was kindness. </p><p>“Amity.” The lioness finally answered flatly, Luz hummed as the name hit her ears. ‘Amity.’ Luz smiled to herself as she mulled over the name in her mind, she quite liked that name. Why did it sound familiar though?</p><p>“Oh for pete’s sake! I told you stop talking to strangers!” Eda’s screech caught both younger girl’s attention, Luz giggled to herself as Amity stiffened beside her. Her friends had returned, and with snacks! Nothing they had qualified as a well rounded meal but at least it was a decent amount of food. King dropped their haul onto the table before bouncing into a seat on the other side of Luz, instantly digging into the first candy bar he snatched from the pile. Eda however took a moment longer to look over Amity with sharp eyes, the lion’s ears once more pinned back, before taking her own seat between King and the newcomer.</p><p>“Who’re you?” Eda growled, earning another giggle from Luz. Amity glanced back at Luz and upon seeing how uncomfortable her hopefully new friend was Luz ceased her giggling and turned to send a reassuring smile in Eda’s direction. </p><p>“Eda this is the lion I told you about! Her name is Amity.” Luz explained, upon explanation Eda seemed to relax menacing glare replaced with a relaxed grin. </p><p>“Oh well in that case, I’m Eda the owl-lion. Sorry for the rough greeting, Luz had a few predators picking on her at school so I wanted to be sure.” Amity’s body seemed less tense as Eda explained herself, though she didn’t smile she did raise her ears and dip her head in understanding.</p><p>“Ah I understand, it would be normal to be protective.” Amity concluded respectfully, Luz felt giddy as Amity became a little less defensive around her friends.</p><p>“What’re you doing here? You look like a normal lion to me?” King asked snarkily, spraying a few specks of his meal onto the table earning a glare from Luz. Amity tensed once more.</p><p>“I like the fur dye here, works better than most.” Amity replied quickly, Luz examined the bag beside Amity’s feet, it seemed filled to the brim with warm brown fur dye. ‘So that’s not her natural coat? Odd.’ Luz shrugged, it was none of her business anyways. Satisfied with the answer though King shrugged, ripping through another candy bar with loud chomps. Eda rolled her eyes but snatched a snack cake from the pile and started pecking at it, no longer threatened by the newcomer.</p><p>“Your friends are.. interesting.” Amity mumbled to Luz so only the deer-hybrid could hear, Luz giggled a little.</p><p>“They’re nice I promise, just protective and King never learned manners.” Luz whispered back, the pair glancing at the horned hybrid just in time to see him shove 3 snack cakes into his mouth at once. Amity snorted, Luz caught her smile for the first time, Luz found herself smiling too. </p><p>XxX</p><p>It took some work convincing Amity to stay with them on the walk back to school, she became fidgety but seemed to be calmer once they were outside the building and could see how truly late it was. The walk and train ride back mostly consisted of Eda and King bickering as they do with Luz jumping in once in a while, Amity seemed more content to keep to herself so Luz stayed close by her side so as to make sure she was not feeling left out. Eda and King split from the group a few minutes from the school campus, usually they wouldn’t leave Luz until she was at her dorm but they seemed to trust and warm up to Amity quickly. Though Luz was pretty sure if the lioness did anything to her Eda would hunt her for sport. After a quick farewell it was just Luz and Amity walking side by side, the silence was a little awkward but Luz was adjusting to the quieter girl. </p><p>“What dorm are you in?” Luz asked in an attempt to stir up conversation, but also she didn’t want Amity to have to go too far out of her way to walk with Luz.</p><p>“Oh the girl’s west carnivore dorm. You?” Amity replied politely, Luz shined a smile at her proudly.</p><p>“Oh I stay in a private dorm in a small stand alone building, they couldn’t decide if I should stay with carnivores or herbivores so I got my own room and my own building!” Luz giggled, though Amity looked down at her a bit sadly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that sounds lonely.” Amity murmured, Luz shrugged it off.</p><p>“I don’t mind, I don’t have a lot of friends at school anyways.” Luz brushed off Amity’s concern not that she didn’t appreciate it, just nothing could be done about it. “It’s near the west wing dorms though, I could show you it if you want.” Luz offered with a sweet smile, Amity’s ears pinned back Luz noticed she did that a lot when she was thinking.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be fine.” Amity replied after a moment, Luz happily squealed taking Amity’s much larger hand to lead the way. Or more so she grabbed a few of her fingers and tugged her along, Amity was quite large for a lioness her age almost rivaling Eda’s adult size but Luz wasn’t one to judge. Amity quietly followed Luz’s lead, stepping carefully as if to avoid crushing Luz underfoot. </p><p>Luz’s small dorm building was within eyesight soon enough, the hybrid’s limbs felt very heavy suddenly, sleep pulling at her eyes. It had been a long fun day and Luz yearned for her warm soft bed. Walking into the building Amity looked around as Luz dug in her shorts pockets for her dorm room key. It wasn’t much, the building was only a single hallway with four dorms, two on each side of the hallway. It was built with the intention of housing hybrid students but seeing as Luz was the only current hybrid student she got it all to herself. Finally producing her key from her pocket Luz opened her dorm room door, throwing her bags of new purchases carelessly onto her desk. </p><p>Amity followed in slowly, looking around the room in silence features unwilling to give away any emotion save for her tucked back ears. ‘That Amity always thinking way too much!’ Luz thought with a small humph, snatching Amity’s hand between her own two smaller hands it seemed to startle Amity from her thoughts. However before the lioness could react Luz pulled Amity into her cubby bed, giggling as Amity ducked down to be able to sit on the cushy bed. </p><p>“Loosen up Amity, what’re you worried about?” Luz teased, releasing Amity’s hand and flopping back on her bed. Amity watching her with the same tucked back ears, Luz frowned. Maybe she was being a bit overbearing.. Luz sat up, crossing her legs over themselves to face the lioness with the most serious expression she could muster. “Look if you’re worried about what people think of you being friends with a hybrid.. I get it ok? I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise.” Luz promised sadly, though she secretly hoped that Amity wouldn’t take her up on the promise the dread in her gut made her heart twist.</p><p>Amity seemed surprised by Luz’s words, mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words. With a sigh Amity laid back, crossing her arms over her chest as her tail twitched about in thought. Luz stared down at the lioness for a moment longer before following the motion, flopping back on her bed to cross her arms over her chest as well, cheeks puffed up in a mock pout. After a moment Amity chuckled warmly, she must’ve looked over and seen the face Luz was making, the smaller girl couldn’t hold the face any longer and grinned. Tipping her head to the side to gaze back at Amity she smiled sweetly, the lioness looking at her with kind eyes. </p><p>“I don’t want that, I’m sorry.” Amity murmured finally, Luz felt her heart fly. With a nod of her head Luz urged Amity to continue, and after a moment of hesitation Amity looked away and towards the ceiling of Luz’s bed once more. “I just.. I’m worried about my reputation if I’m honest. I come from a very powerful and wealthy family that expects a lot out of me and being associated with herbivores is a big no from them, I can’t imagine what they would do if they found out..” Amity’s words trailed off and Luz felt her heart strings tug sadly, Amity looked so tired. “I do like you though. I do want to be your friend.” Amity quickly added the last part in no more than a whisper, like she was afraid someone would overhear. Luz smiled, humming softly to herself in thought. </p><p>“Well, in that case, maybe we could be secret friends?” Luz asked hopefully, Amity turned to face her once more with a confused look. </p><p>“Yeah!” Luz smiled sweetly, leaping up to flap her arms in a wild gesture. Amity sat up to watch the hybrid curiously. “We can hang out here! No one would see us since no one visits here, and you wouldn’t have to worry about your reputation!”</p><p>Amity seemed to be mulling over the solution for a few moments, Luz felt her heart skip a few beats waiting for the lion’s answer when a soft smile spread across Amity’s muzzle.</p><p>“I would love that, Luz.” Luz smiled brighter than the sun, she was sure her name had never sounded so nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Panic attack and mild blood (Nothing crazy but wanted to make sure to put it out there!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz felt like singing today, she wasn’t particularly skilled in the art of song, not that her voice wasn’t lovely just not for singing. But Luz couldn’t find it in herself to care, she was just filled with such joy! So there she was, singing softly to herself as she worked on the flowerbeds in the rooftop garden. Usually Willow would be working with her but her friend had sent her an apologetic text about running late, and bringing a new friend to meet Luz. Luz hadn’t minded at all, working in the garden by herself hadn’t felt as lonely anymore now that it was only temporary. Luz’s ears twitched as a squeaky door noise caught her attention, halting her singing to grin towards the doorway as it swung open.</p><p>However instead of Willow and her mysterious new friend to Luz’s surprise, it was Amity. Luz’s smile went from ear to ear, gently placing down her watering can to prance over to meet the lioness. Though Amity’s ears were tucked back and she wore her serious expression, Luz caught sight of her secret friend’s flicking tail. Amity was happy to see her. A few weeks had passed since that fateful day at the hybrid market, Luz and Amity had exchanged numbers and seemed to always be texting, it was harder to meet in person but the pair had managed to meet a handful of times in secret. Though it was usually planned, this visit was not, Luz’s tail was wagging happily behind her she just knew it. </p><p>“Amity! What’re you doing here? Everything ok?” Luz questioned sweetly, Amity chuckled a little. Luz couldn't help the joy she felt at the deep warm noise.</p><p>“Hey Luz, don’t worry only good things. I tried to text you but you didn’t reply.” Amity explained, Luz tilted her head confused reaching into her pocket to fish out her phone where she had left it. However instead of a phone, she found a rock.</p><p>“Hm, wonder where my phone went.” Luz shrugged and tossed the rock over her shoulder into one of the flower beds, Amity looked like she was going to comment on the action but seemed to think better of it.</p><p>“Anyways, I’m heading to the market tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come?” Amity almost sounded hopeful for once, almost, her voice very rarely gave away how she felt Luz noticed.</p><p>“Aww sounds like fun! But Willow is on her way here now with someone she wants me to meet, I don’t know how long it’ll be and I’d hate to disappoint Willow or make a bad first impression.” Luz could’ve sworn Amity’s neutral expression dipped into a frown for a moment, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. Must’ve been a whisker twitch.</p><p>“No worries, be sure to find your phone ok? Make sure you didn’t bury it.” Amity teased, Luz giggling as she did.</p><p>“I will, let me know when you’re leaving the market so I know you’re okay.” Luz knew the market was a safe zone for hybrids, but Amity was a pure lion. But then again, Amity was a whole lion, what did she have to be afraid of? </p><p>Though, Amity seemed to appreciate the gesture because a small smile appeared. “I will.” Amity promised, hesitating for a moment before turning on her heel and making a beeline for the door once more. Though as she reached for the handle, the old metal door swung open causing the feline to jump back.</p><p>Willow and a lab that Luz didn’t recognize appeared, Amity’s small smile was instantly gone, Willow and the stranger froze it quickly became a stare down. Luz tilted her head worriedly, sure Amity was worried about people finding out about them being friends but Willow wouldn’t hurt anyone, maybe she didn’t know that?</p><p>“Amity-?” Luz began but was quickly cut off.</p><p>“Amity.” Willow, who Luz had never expected to hurt even the smallest fly in her whole life, was baring her teeth. Amity’s ears were pinched back, tail lashing furiously, an unreadable almost bored expression on her face.</p><p>“Willow.” Amity greeted flatly, her voice tight. The lab seemed just as confused as Luz, looking between the two nervously. </p><p>Without another glance in Luz’s direction, Amity side stepped Willow and slipped out the door, Willow’s wicked glare following her the whole way out. However once the door was shut and the lion was gone, Willow’s expression turned to that of concern as she rushed towards Luz. </p><p>“Are you ok? Was she bothering you?” Willow worried, looking over Luz as if expecting to find a wound or something. Luz laughed at how ridiculous that would be.</p><p>“Willow I’m fine! Amity wouldn’t hurt me.” Luz giggled, but when Willow straightened to a normal stand once more Luz’s giggling stopped. Her panda friend did not look amused, and for the first time since she had met the gentle bear she was reminded just how powerful looking Willow was.</p><p>“Luz, that was the lion I was talking about! She’s friends with those carnivores that gave you a hard time!” Luz’s ears pinned back, she hadn’t met any of Amity’s friends but there’s no way Amity was friends with those jerks! Amity wasn’t like them, no Luz couldn’t believe it. </p><p>“Amity isn’t like that she couldn’t be friends with them.” Luz declared, feeling the need to defend her secret friend, Willow scoffed.</p><p>“Luz she’s a monster and a liar!” Willow was shouting now, the stranger lab even seemed confused by the outburst as he and Luz both jumped back in surprise. Willow’s fangs were bared, sharp claws strained as if trying to contain their need to lash out, Luz was reminded again how powerful Willow really was.</p><p>But still, Luz knew Willow the same way she knew Amity. The panda wouldn’t hurt her, not even now. “Willow you’re overreacting!” Willow’s head cocked back in a mix of confusion and outrage, Luz gulped but pressed on. “She is not like them!” Luz took a step forward head held high as she craned her neck back to rival Willow’s furious green eyes.</p><p>“Oh she’s not?” Willow growled, grabbing her green uniform sleeve furiously, but then she seemed to freeze. Almost as if Willow was coming back to her sense of self she sighed, letting go of the fabric of her uniform. Luz’s ears fell back, guilt pulling at her. Willow seemed.. really upset. “Just, promise me you’ll be safe. Amity can be hurtful sometimes.” Willow pleaded, her deep green eyes no longer filled with anger but instead with sadness. Luz felt her heart sink lower, reaching out a hand to comfortingly rest on Willow’s arm where she had been grabbing moments before. The stranger that Luz assumed was Willow’s friend copied the motion, placing his hands on Willow’s other arms with a sweet smile. </p><p>“I.. I’m sorry Willow.” Luz apologized, head lowering in shame. “I promise I’ll be careful.” Luz added with a smile, the hybrid doing her best to show understanding. Willow softened, the sadness in her eyes disappearing briefly as a light smile pushed at the ends of her lips. “And if you ever want to talk about whatever happened, I’m here ok?” Luz added the last part softly, whatever had set Willow into such a rage must be painful and Luz felt guilty for bringing up an old wound.</p><p>“Thank you Luz, maybe I’ll take you up on that someday.” Willow replied softly to Luz, the hybrid smiling up at her friend brightly. “Just, be careful around her ok? I’d hate for anything to happen to you.” Willow’s eyes were filled with genuine worry, a lump formed in Luz’s throat. Willow really cared about her. </p><p>“I’ll be okay, promise.” Luz squeezed Willow’s arm to gently reassure her friend and the panda seemed to relax a little. A beat of silence passed between them.</p><p>“By the way, I’m Gus, nice to meet ya!” The lab finally spoke up, causing the girls to burst out into laughter. </p><p>XxX</p><p>Luz found her phone eventually, with the help of Gus and his expert nose. Gus had warmed to Luz quite quickly and Luz to him, he had an odd fascination with hybrids and had asked her about a million questions. Though none of the questions were rude, Luz felt quite like she was being interviewed. Willow had been quieter than usual for the rest of the day, not exactly sad but not exactly herself either. Luz was sure to give her friend her space, it was the least she could do for dredging up whatever painful feelings she had in her heart. When the group had parted ways Gus had been more than happy to accept a warm hug goodbye, Willow accepted the same gesture except Luz held her a bit longer. Willow hadn’t seemed to mind.</p><p>Now Luz was alone in her dorms, laying on the ground on her back, arms crossed over her chest as she glowered up at the ceiling. Usually at this time of night if Luz had free time she would go out to search for Eda and King, but tonight the hybrid had too much on her mind. The memory of seeing Willow’s expression twisted Luz’s stomach into knots, what had Amity done to hurt Willow like that? Amity had only shown kindness to Luz, and the hybrid couldn’t imagine the large carnivore being anything but gentle. But something had to have happened for Willow to be so angry! Luz groaned, none of this made sense! Luz’s phone buzzed and ear deer like ears twitched, glancing over at the device that was now glowing with a message notification. Luz considered ignoring it and keeping to her thoughts, but after a moment she reached over and picked up the phone to look over the screen. </p><p>“Sorry for running off today, secret friends remember? Anyways, leaving the market. Mind if I drop by your dorm? I have that smoothie from that cafe you liked.” Luz smiled, instantly feeling guilty at the joy that blossomed in her chest as she read the message from Amity. It was true Luz had fallen in love with those smoothies! But still, the nagging curiosity was getting the better of Luz. Maybe she should say yes to be able to talk to Amity, to find out what happened. Willow hadn’t seemed ready to talk but she hadn’t forbade Luz from asking Amity anything.</p><p>“I’d love that! See you soon!” Luz clicked send and sat up, scampering over to her closet to put on her hoodie and some pajama bottoms. It was getting colder, and the last thing she needed was to be shivering during a serious discussion!</p><p>Much sooner than Luz had expected a knock came at her door, Luz pranced over to open her dorm door for Amity, a grin plastered over her face. Though for the second time that day, who Luz expected to be on the other side of the door was wrong. The jaguar hyena and falcon grinned down at her, Luz’s heart rate seemed to increase tenfold. </p><p>“Hey half breed!” Boscha greeted with a toothy grin, her voice sickly sweet. Luz gulped past the lump in her throat, glancing around the hallway for any sign of Amity coming to save her. There was none. Luz thought about slamming the door shut, but as if they could read her mind Skara pressed herself against the doorframe, effectively holding it open. Though they didn’t enter the room, Luz shrank back, intimidated by the large predators. </p><p>“What do you want?” Luz growled, doing her best to appear intimidating. However she was failing miserably, her voice was wobbly and cracked at the end. The group of carnivores snickered. </p><p>“Oh nothing, we just had something to show you..” Boscha reached to her side, Skara pulling an odd vile from her pocket and placing it in Boscha’s palm. The jaguar grinned menacingly down at Luz and the deer hybrid couldn’t help but feel like a million tiny eyes were taking place over Boscha’s spots, all staring down at her with the same menace. With a quick pop the bottle was open, the predators drew in a breath and began to chuckle darkly. Slowly the smell wafted over to Luz, whatever it was it smelt almost.. familiar? With a quick swipe of the wrist the vile’s contents were thrown at Luz, the hybrid jumping in surprise as the red liquid assaulted and clung to her. The three began to howl with laughter, Luz froze unsure what was coating her but after a beat Luz froze. The stench of blood filled her nose. They had splashed blood on her.</p><p>Horrified Luz began to tremble, taking an overwhelmed step backwards as if that would get rid of the smell. Their laughter was louder now, Luz’s horrified gaze moved up to meet Boscha’s cruel blue gaze.</p><p>“What? Don't recognize deer blood? Are you so impure you can’t even recognize your own blood?” The trio hooped with more laughter, stepping away from the door frame and making their quick escape out of the building. Luz stood frozen, trembling, horrified but unable to move. Deer blood. They had splashed her with deer blood. Luz looked down at her now red stained hoodie, the smell making her want to run, making her want to scream and cry, the smell was making her drool. Throwing off the hoodie Luz felt her breathing turn ragged and uneven, her vision blurring blood was roaring in her ears. </p><p>Unable to stand the stench of the blood anymore Luz ran out of her dorm, unable to bring herself to care that she left the door open, she ran down the hall and out of the building. Throwing open the door, Luz took off running as fast as she could, keenly aware of her lack of shoes but unable to care. All she knew was she had to run and get out of there. Drool was pooling in her mouth, running down her teeth and chin and neck. ‘What the hell is happening to me?’</p><p>Luz didn’t stop, she didn’t care where she was going, no one cared if she came back anyways she was just a half breed, a hybrid, a freak! Something bowled into her side, knocking the wind right out of her and pressing her to the ground. Luz was sure whatever was holding her down was speaking, but the world around her felt like static. Drool was pooling onto the ground around Luz’s mouth. ‘Deer blood. That was deer blood.’ The thought wouldn’t leave Luz’s mind, she had smelt deer blood, she had smelt deer blood and drooled.</p><p>“Kid! Kid! Breath come on!” Eda’s voice was penetrating the static, Luz’s eyes still wide and terrified began to blur back into reality. Turning her head she was met with Eda’s familiar beak, the owl-lion staring down at her with terrified golden eyes, seeming to visibly relax as Luz seemed to finally respond. “Kid, what happened?” <br/>Eda asked not with force, but with enough firmness to shock Luz’s back into reality.</p><p>“Blood.” Luz croaked out, Eda’s brows furrowed as she looked around as if for answers from a nearby source. Luz couldn’t hear if an answer came.</p><p>“Come on, let's get you somewhere safe.” Eda slowly got off Luz, the deer hybrid didn't budge but only a beat passed before Eda had scooped up Luz in her arms. Exhaustion pulled at Luz’s limbs suddenly, nuzzling into Eda’s warm neck fur Luz let her deep brown eyes slowly shut. Breathing in the warm familiar scent of her friend Luz felt her body melt, there was no hint of blood, no blood anywhere to be found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The infirmary was a nice place, a bit smelly but that was alright Luz didn’t mind it terribly. She had spent the night there, under the watchful eyes of the school nurses, though she was certain she had heard Eda just outside at one point she had not seen the owl-lion since she had fallen asleep in her arms. Eda had rushed her over here as fast as she could, from what Luz gathered, the nurses had checked her over and seemed to be talking in hushes. Luz wondered if they knew what caused her to react to that blood the way she did.. Not that she had the guts to tell them about it. Hadn’t had the guts to even say a word to the nurses beyond small pleases and thank you. She felt so light headed.</p><p>The sun rose and Luz frowned, she was going to be late for her classes. The curtain surrounding Luz’s bed opened, Eda appeared before her with a calming smile and a tray meal.</p><p>“Hey kiddo how ya feelin’?” Eda squawked, Luz instantly lit up at the sight of her friend. </p><p>“Eda!” Luz cried reaching out for her, it had been hours since she had last seen the owl-lion. Eda chuckled, putting the tray across Luz’s lap and enveloping the smaller hybrid in a tight hug. </p><p>“I’m gonna take that as you're feelin’ better?” Eda teased, Luz hugged her tighter she was so warm. </p><p>“Thank you.” Luz whispered, Eda hummed softly against Luz’s head. The pair stayed like that for a little longer, clutching onto one another before Luz finally relinquished her hold on the owl-lion so she could slide onto the bed. For the first time Eda was looking at her like a concerned grownup instead of a teenage friend, it was odd to say the least. </p><p>“Alright, you gotta talk to me ok? What happened last night?” Eda’s tone was flat, serious, worried, Luz tucked her ears back guiltily. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you, I'm sorry.” Luz mumbled softly, doing her best to avoid looking up into Eda’s gold eyes. Eda slowly reached a hand out, cupping Luz’s cheek to gently raise her lowered head. Luz felt tears well in her eyes, Eda smiled reassuringly and Luz felt a few tears fall, Eda quickly caught them with a swipe of her thumb.</p><p>“Scared? Pfft! I was in scarier situations the day I was born.” Eda winked as if to emphasize her point and Luz chuckled half heartedly, the owl-lion lowered her hand to instead take Luz’s own hand in hers. “C’mon start talking.” </p><p>Luz sucked in a deep breath, clutching onto Eda’s much larger hand with both of her own smaller hands now. Luz twisted the blanket around her tail nervously. “Do you remember that jaguar I told you about?” Luz whispered meekly, Eda gave a hum of acknowledgment. “She.. Came to my dorm and splashed deer blood on me.. I kind of freaked out.” Luz gulped, unable to find any more words within herself Luz remained quiet.</p><p>A few moments of tense silence passed, Eda drumming the fingers of her free hand against the bed. When Luz found the strength to look up again Eda seemed to be deep in thought, humming to herself tail twisting to and fro. After a little longer Eda clicked her beak, gently retracting her hand from Luz’s grasp to get to her feet.</p><p>“Alright, I now have plans for the day.” Luz’s brows furrowed at Eda’s vague words, she opened her mouth to question the owl-lion but before a word could pass her lips Eda bent down to look around under the infirmary bed. “Ah! This’ll work!” With a squawk and great wrench of her arm, the bed wobbled and a crunching noise twisted in Luz’s ears.</p><p>“Eda! What are you-?” Before Luz could finish speaking Eda had appeared again, a very scary smile across her beak and an even scarier metal bar that Eda must’ve torn off the bottom of the bed. ‘Note to self, Eda is very strong.’ Luz’s eyes were wide as saucers as Eda looked over the bar, nodded to herself, and stepped off from her spot.</p><p>“I’ll be back kid!” She called over her shoulder, twisting her head around to send a wink Luz’s way.</p><p>“Eda where are you going?” The curtain fell and no answer came. “Eda?” Door open. “EDA?!” The door clicked shut. </p><p>XxX</p><p>Eda was caught before she attempted any murder, however she was now cuffed to Luz’s infirmary bed, mumbling under her breath and glowering at every nurse that came by. Only one she snapped her beak at. </p><p>The principal, a proud rare red Komodo dragon, had agreed to not charge Eda for attempted murder as long as she promised not to press any charges on students for what they had done to Luz. They would be punished, quietly, so no bad press would come to the school. The school also seemed to assume Eda was her guardian, most likely because they were both hybrids, so she was able to convince them not to call Luz’s actual guardian about the incident. It all seemed to be a win, except for the condition that Eda was to be handcuffed while staying with Luz in the infirmary.<br/>Though Eda was acting furious about it she had agreed to it so that she could keep an eye on Luz, the deer actually found it quite sweet. </p><p>The nurses had cleared Luz of any physical damage by the school nurses; they had asked that she remain in the infirmary so no more passing out would occur. Or at least that’s what they had told her was the reason for keeping her, Eda didn’t seem to believe it. Then again Eda didn’t believe anyone of authority. </p><p>Luz was released at the end of the day, Eda uncuffed unceremoniously as the pair of hybrids were sent on her way. Luz had been brought all her meals, which she happily shared with Eda, so she opted to just go back to her dorm and sleep off the nightmare of the last day and a half.</p><p>“I’ll stay with you until you’re inside, King and I will stay close tonight so just worry about resting.” Eda informed her flatly, Luz smiled up at the adult with gratitude. Though Eda was doing her best to be as nonchalant as she could manage, Luz knew she cared and it comforted the young hybrid greatly. </p><p>Entering her dorm building Luz felt a shiver zip down her spine, though nothing appeared to be out of order all doors shut no sign of any students, it still felt defiled somehow. Digging the extra key from her pocket, Principal Bump had given her the office copy as she had neglected grabbing her own in her mad dash to escape, the doors lock popped open smoothly. Eda stood back, watching Luz with an expression that Luz could only describe as fiercely protective, taking a few hesitant steps in Luz found her dorm back in order. No blood stained her floor, blood soaked sweater gone, the school staff must’ve come by and tidied up for her. A breath that Luz wasn’t aware she was holding escaped her, shoulders sagging with relief, Eda seemed to sag a bit with relief as well.</p><p>“You’re safe kid, I’ll check in on you tomorrow. Get some rest.” Eda promised gently prodding the smaller girl forward before shutting her dorm door with a small clack. </p><p>Luz’s hazel eyes danced around the room, everything seemed to be in order but with a bit of a jump Luz realized the smoothie Amity had promised her was laid gently on her desk. It was a bit melted now but Luz smiled, appreciating the thought. Making her way towards her bed Luz felt her exhaustion weigh on her, while she had rested her body all day her mind had been in full overdrive, her familiar bed was a comforting sight. Though, Luz was a bit startled to find as she crawled into bed a rather large deep green hoodie at the foot of the bed. Curiously Luz picked it up, looking it over it was much too large to be one of her own though she did find a note folded inside.</p><p>Luz,<br/>Took your hoodie to clean it, didn’t want to leave you without one. Hope you’re doing okay, text me when you’re ready.<br/>-Amity</p><p>The note was kept brief and to the point but Luz smiled to herself, despite her concerns about Amity and Willow’s past she found comfort in the hoodie. Slipping it over her head Luz was quite sure it would go down to her ankles had she stood up, she giggled to herself. Nonetheless it was warm and Amity’s scent clung to it so Luz left it on as she curled up to rest. Though Luz wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk to Amity after the events of the day before she was at least comforted to know Amity was waiting for her to be ready. Luz drifted off that night with the lioness plauging her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the shortest chapter of the series I apologize but next chapter is the longest so.. fair trade!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>REAL QUICK: ok hi some stuff came up and I am going to be very busy next week so I opted to release it early rather than risk putting us a week behind so! No chapter next week sorry guys but hope you enjoy this nonetheless &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being on time was important, showing up clean on time and professional made a good impression. And Amity Blight was no stranger to keeping up good impressions. Her life from the start had been strictly planned out for her, she would go through school at the top of her classes, earn the respect and adoration of staff and student alike, graduate and be married off to a lion of her parent’s choosing and then be crowned the head of the Prideful Blight Corporation. Amity’s life had been planned from the start, her older twin siblings had been discarded as failures and would not see a dime from their inheritance so it was up to Amity to be the picture perfect Blight. Neatly groomed. Courteous and respectable. Top of her class. Always on time. A pure blooded lion always setting the expectation of how a Blight lion should behave. </p><p>At least she would be if her father hadn’t had that damn affair. </p><p>Though her mother never said it out in the open, Amity was the product of her father’s affair. Her birth mother was never spoken of within the walls of the Blight manor, Amity had no recollection of her and thankfully she was born strikingly resembling her father. Bright golden and white fur with golden eyes that could pierce anyone she gazed at, yes she was her father’s daughter through and through. The only resemblance to her birth mother was the darker deep reddish brown stripes that lined her body. Though even the tiger stripes that covered her body held her father’s genes as they were the same color as his mane, her mother hated the ghastly stripes. She dyed her fur almost immediately after birth, the same dark brown as her father’s mane to hide the offending truth of Amity’s bloodline. </p><p>Amity was expected to never breathe a word of the affair, not even to the twins though Amity was sure they knew that she was only their half sister they had the sense to keep quiet about it. Least they risk the wrath of their mother. So they all kept their mouths shut, played the part of a happy unified family, Amity dyed her fur to resemble her father’s, and they all kept their jaws shut. </p><p>Hexside would be the end of her schooling, though Amity would highly prefer continuing on to college her father had insisted that even though the corporation would be in her name her chosen husband would be running things. She would merely be a head for the public, produce an heir and care for her husband. This was Amity’s life, the one decided for her the moment she was born, and not a damn thing could be done about it. </p><p>BUMP!</p><p>Amity was startled as a much smaller bowled into her side, though the stranger had been in quite a rush the run in only startled Amity while the stranger fell back with a loud thump. Amity growled in annoyance, pinning back her ears, she had somewhere to be and did not need anyone running into her today! “Hey! Watch it!” She snarled, fully content to leave it at that and stalk away, but Amity froze at the sight before her. </p><p>Her arms went over her head fearfully, crying out. “Please leave me alone!” Guilt twisted in Amity’s gut, the creature seemed to be crying. Destination forgotten for a moment, Amity dropped down a little lower to be more eye level with.. whatever animal bumped into her. Though even crouched down she had to look down at her. </p><p>“Hey.. uh it-it’s okay.. Oh no please don’t cry.” Amity begged doing her best to be comforting but it’s not like she had much practice, crying wasn’t tolerated in her life. But despite her lack of comforting words the stranger sniffled, lowering her arms to gaze back up at Amity. Though she hid it well, Amity was startled as she took in the creature before her as she realized why she couldn’t exactly pin point what kind of animal had bumped into her, she was an odd looking hybrid though she seemed to resemble a deer of some kind for the most part. “I’m sorry for scaring you, I-I was just startled that’s all.” The girl sniffled at Amity’s lame apology and the lioness felt her ears go back in thought. ‘Oh good job Blight, you scared a poor little creature.’ She mentally berated herself, eyes darting around for any sort of solution. That’s when she spotted the hybrid’s book bag, thrown to the side most likely when she fell back, Amity brightened instantly. “Here, let me get that for you.” Mustering up the most comforting voice she could Amity raced over to gently pick up the bag and offer it towards the hybrid. Amity allowed herself to stare for a moment, the hybrid was so small and tears running down her face made her seem even smaller. The stranger hesitated, Amity felt herself want to shrink it must be quite intimidating to be staring at a lion of her size, but she shot her best comforting smile and the stranger seemed to relax a little. </p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered softly as she took the bag, wiping away the last of her tears in the process. Amity returned the thanks with a quick nod before offering her hand towards the stranger, she didn’t seem as hesitant this time as she placed her much smaller hand into Amity’s. Careful not to grip too hard Amity helped the smaller girl find her feet, slowly backing away once she found her footing once more. Though she did not crouch, her parents would be appalled if she ever did such a thing to accommodate those smaller than her, she did lower her head a bit to appear less intimidating. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Amity apologized, bowing her head apologetically she really hadn’t meant to scare the poor thing so bad. </p><p>“No I’m sorry, I should’ve looked where I was going.” The stranger mumbled, looking at her own feet instead of at Amity, the lioness gave a forgiving tip of the head. A moment of quiet passed between them and Amity couldn’t help but cling to the moment, in all of her years as a secret hybrid she had never seen another hybrid student. Most schools she had attended wouldn’t allow such a thing, her parents more so wouldn’t budge on sending Amity to an integrated school, though Hexside was the top of the top so they relented. Amity felt her lip twitch, the urge to ask the girl her name burning in her throat, it was an odd drawing feeling Amity had to her, she could give her answers she could never access before. But, brushing away the urge to speak Amity checked her watch, and cursed.</p><p>“Shit, I gotta go. I’m sorry again really.” Amity gave a final nod of goodbye and without waiting for response flew down the hall back on track for where she had been heading. The urge to turn and glance at the curious hybrid one last time was strong, but Amity pushed down her curiosity. She was a pure blooded Blight lion, she didn’t have time to be distracted with the part of herself that she had locked away.</p><p>But nonetheless, the hybrid occupied Amity’s mind for the rest of the day. </p><p>XxX</p><p>Once a month Amity was expected to go to the market her mother had found for her, buy enough fur dye to cover her whole body in and make sure all roots are touched up and stripes fully covered. It was a tedious and to be quite honest annoying task but Amity knew better than to talk back to her mother, so here she was at the odd hybrids market buying fur dye. Amity couldn’t help but wonder if her mother sent her here to make sure no one that would recognize her saw her or if it was a grim reminder of what her fate would be if she stepped a toe out of line. Nevertheless Amity tried not to dwell on it, being polite to the stand runner that was quite used to her monthly visits as she gathered up the reddish brown color that covered her stripes so well. Paying and thanking the shop keep she began the trek home, Amity was always sure to stop at the market later in the day so as not to be bothered when she dyed her fur during the night but today exhaustion pulled at her limbs. Perhaps she would chance tucking the dye away into her bag and touching up her fur tomorrow.. Though the thought of what wrath she would face if anyone discovered the dye and began questioning her sent a shiver up her spine. She would just stop for coffee and perk herself up a bit before returning to Hexside. Or at least that was the plan until a small hybrid ran out to block her path and almost trip her. </p><p>“Hey what’s your-?” Amity began to spat out an accusing question at whatever stranger just jumped into her path, but the words quickly died in her throat. It was the hybrid from Hexside, looking up at her with sweet hazel eyes, no fear present like during their first meeting. “Oh hey.” Amity’s voice was weak she knew it was, nerves were starting to seep in. No one from school had ever seen her at the market, what would she say? Would she tell people? Would her parents find out? Amity’s throat suddenly felt very dry.</p><p>“Hey! Sorry about last time, something not so great happened and I was freaked out but I was hoping I could run into you again and thank you for being so nice to me!” The hybrid’s voice was no longer small, but instead filled with radiant enthusiasm that Amity would have quite enjoyed if she wasn’t currently panicked. “I’m Luz by the way, care to join my friends and I? We were just gonna have some dinner before we head back to school. Oh we can walk together!” For a moment Amity’s ears were filled with ringing, every alarm in her body was telling her to flee but she was rooted to the ground. </p><p>“There are other animals from Hexside here” The question came out urgent and low, though Amity wanted to scream her throat felt too tight. The hybrid-Luz?-tilted her head, looking confused for a moment before seeming to realize something.</p><p>“Oh no! They’re older, Eda used to go to Hexside but she dropped out. Or got kicked out she won’t say which.” Amity let a breath of relief escape her, at least it was just Luz here. The deer hybrid smiled up at her sweetly, Amity felt an odd heat rise to her cheeks. “So, wanna join us?” Amity wanted to accept instantly, her curiosity and draw to her fellow hybrid student was pulling her forward. But if her parents found out.. Not only would Amity be in trouble, but most likely Luz as well. But looking around, Amity realized there was no one here that would recognize either of the pair. Maybe it was safe to indulge herself for once.</p><p>“Sure.” The word dropped from Amity’s mouth hesitantly, Luz on the other hand was squealing happily. A couple strangers stared and Amity wanted to sink into the floor. But before she could Luz lurched forward, grabbing at her much larger hand and dragging her to a cafe sitting area towards a table that looked to be where Luz had been sat before. Luz sat first and Amity had to push down a chuckle at the fact that Luz’s legs were dangling down, the table was very much not suited for an animal her size. Luz gestured to the seat next to her and Amity hesitated another moment before seating herself beside Luz. </p><p>“I’m Luz by the way, I know I told you but I wanna make sure you heard! What's your name?” Luz was talking a mile a minute, Amity found it quite endearing. Though despite Amity’s own curiosity pulling her to the other hybrid she still hesitated, could Luz be trusted? Looking her up and down for any sign of mistrust, Amity only saw kindness across her features. </p><p>“Amity.” No need to give who she was exactly, the name Blight was quite well known after all and Amity didn’t need that right now. But Luz seemed satisfied with just her first name, she was grinning widely at her.</p><p>“Oh for pete’s sake! I told you stop talking to strangers!” A chiding voice came, Amity whirling around to see an odd pair approaching the table. The first resembled a lion though she had feathers mixed with her fur and a sharp menacing beak. The other was more of a mystery as he just looked like some sort of horned canine, his arms currently loaded with snack items. The canine plopped down without hesitation while the lion stared down at Amity for a moment, it was quite unnerving and the lioness felt her ears fall back, Luz was giggling behind her. After a moment the older hybrid slunk down in her seat, unwilling to keep her eyes off Amity. </p><p>“Who’re you?” She demanded with a growl, Amity gulped as Luz giggled some more. Shooting the deer hybrid an uncomfortable glance, she seemed to quickly get the message and sent a reassuring smile in the lion-bird’s direction. </p><p>“Eda this is the lion I told you about! Her name is Amity.” Eda’s nerve wracking expression lightened after Luz’s explanation, though Amity was quite curious about what Luz was mentioning about her. </p><p>“Oh well in that case, I’m Eda the owl-lion. Sorry for the rough greeting, Luz had a few predators picking on her at school so I wanted to be sure.” Eda explained with a pointed look, Amity felt herself grow protective over the small deer hybrid the same way she could imagine Eda felt she gave an understanding nod towards Eda. </p><p>“Ah I understand, it would be normal to be protective.” Amity concluded doing her best to be respectful, though she had to resist the urge to growl. It was odd, Amity never growled, she had been raised to be more respectable. </p><p>“What’re you doing here? You look like a normal lion to me?” The horned canine asked rudely, spraying his food from his mouth as if he had not been raised with manners. Despite the rudeness Amity felt her body stiffen at the question, Luz seemed to be glaring too. </p><p>“I like the fur dye here, works better than most.” Amity quickly lied, it was natural for her to cover what she really was even to those who were like her. If anyone were to ever find out Amity would be in for a world of pain. But the canine seemed content with her answer, shrugging and going back to happily stuffing his face. Eda rolled her eyes and snatched a snack cake from the pile, unbothered by Amity’s presence.</p><p>“Your friends are.. interesting.” Amity mumbled to Luz, quiet enough that only they could hear one another. Luz giggled softly and Amity had to resist smiling, Luz had a nice laugh.</p><p>“They’re nice I promise, just protective and King never learned manners.” Luz whispered back, Amity hummed as she watched the earlier mentioned King shove 3 whole snack cakes into his jaws. Amity snorted with laughter before she could stop herself, Luz glanced back at her and smiled widely. Amity quite liked Luz’s smile.</p><p>XxX</p><p>At first Amity hadn’t wanted to walk back to Hexside with Luz and her friends, not that she didn’t enjoy their company but more so she couldn’t imagine getting caught. It made her fur itch to think what would happen if word got back to her parents. But after some hesitation, leaving the market the sky was becoming dark quickly, Amity felt confident in their ability to not get caught and accepted. Luz had been very enthused to have Amity along for the trip back. Though on the train and walking back Amity kept quiet, Eda and King seemed more than content to fill the silence with constant squabbling. It was entertaining, the pair acted much like siblings. It was odd, Amity was usually very nervous of strangers especially strange adults but for some reason it was calming to be around the chaos. Luz sticking to her side like glue was also quite helpful, the small deer-like creature was comforting. After the train Eda and King split from the group, Eda sent a pointed look Amity's way when Luz wasn’t looking and the lion gulped. That owl-lion could sure look threatening when she was protective of Luz, but Amity gave a gentle smile that seemed to soothe Eda at least. Walking together towards the campus silence fell over them, it was a little awkward all things considered, Luz seemed to be fidgeting with the effort to stay quiet. </p><p>“What dorm are you in?” Luz chirped when the quiet seemed to be too much for her, Amity resisted a purr. ‘What's happening with me today?’ </p><p>“Oh the girl’s west carnivore dorm. You?” Amity asked politely, Luz seemed about to burst with excitement at Amity’s voice. It was quite cute, Amity wanted to smile. ‘Keep it together Blight.’ She berated herself mentally.</p><p>“Oh I stay in a private dorm in a small stand alone building, they couldn’t decide if I should stay with carnivores or herbivores so I got my own room and my own building!” Luz giggled, though Amity couldn’t help but feel her heart tug as she glanced down at the smaller girl sadly. Though Amity was curious about the hybrid, the life she lived, there were stark reminders of why Amity had to hide herself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that sounds lonely.” Amity murmured apologetically, Luz shrugged unphased. </p><p>“I don’t mind, I don’t have a lot of friends at school anyways.” Luz’s words seemed to be meant to be comforting but Amity’s heart ached for the other girl. ‘I could be your friend.’ Amity wanted to say, to comfort the hybrid that captivated her so much, but the words stuck in her throat. “It’s near the west wing dorms though, I could show you it if you want.” Luz offered sweetly, Amity’s ears pinned back as she was pulled from her thoughts. The lion desperately wanted to accept, to spend more time with Luz, she couldn’t help the curious pull she had towards her. But despite that fear clung to Amity, what would happen if they were caught?</p><p>“Yeah, that would be fine.” Amity replied before she could talk herself out of it, it was now quite dark out. No one would catch them, it was safe. Luz seemed ecstatic with her answer, grabbing Amity’s hand or at least what could fit of her hand in Luz’s small hands and began tugging her along. Amity’s fur felt hot at the girl’s touch, but she kept quiet and simply focused on making sure she didn’t catch Luz under her feet. <br/>It didn’t take long, Luz was very fast despite her size, before they finally reached their destination. Luz’s dorm building seemed quite small and run down, but at least the inside seemed quite nice, albeit a bit lonely. Luz made quick work of the door, rushing into her dorm while Amity followed much slower. Looking over the room Amity found herself even more curious about the hybrid, her dorm was covered in books and soft plush toys pillows and blankets, the walls were also lined with posters most of which were unknown titles to Amity. Startled from her thoughts as Luz rushed forward and snatched her hand once more, pulling her into her bed Amity was unable to react in time and simply allowed Luz to direct her. </p><p>“Loosen up Amity, what’re you worried about?” Luz flopped back on the bed and Amity’s fur felt hot once more, she hadn’t realized her thoughts had shown through. Luz was quite interesting to her, though Amity was unsure why. Perhaps it was the curiosity of what it’s like to live as a hybrid? Her bubbly personality? Amity couldn’t put a finger on the source of what drew her to Luz. But the thought of her parents finding out.. What they would do to her.. God, what they would do to Luz. Luz sat up suddenly, an oddly serious expression crossing her features. “Look if you're worried about what people think of you being friends with a hybrid.. I get it ok? I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise.” Luz’s voice sounded suddenly sad and guilt tugged at Amity. She cursed herself mentally Amity hadn’t meant to upset her fellow school-mate, she opened her mouth to apologize but the words died in her throat. <br/>Amity was wildly unprepared for this, all her friends had been chosen for her, the only friend she had ever chosen for herself had been ripped away years ago. How in the world was she meant to do it now? But now, looking at Luz’s sad features, Amity knew even with how difficult it was she had to push through it.</p><p>Sighing Amity laid down, arms crossed over her chest as she tried to find the words to explain to Luz. She felt Luz lay down beside her, Amity couldn’t resist glancing over after a moment of silence. Luz was copying her, arms crossed and cheeks puffed up in a mock pout. Amity chuckled, it felt odd hearing her own laugh sometimes, it was so rare that Amity found a reason to laugh. Luz was smiling now, looking at her with dazzling eyes that Amity happily stared back into.</p><p>“I don’t want that, I’m sorry.” Amity mumbled, finally finding the words within herself. Luz’s face lit up happily, quickly nodding encouragement towards the lion. Amity wanted to continue, but looking at Luz made it quite difficult so instead she allowed her golden eyes to return to a place on the ceiling. With a final mental push, Amity spoke again. “I just.. I’m worried about my reputation if I’m honest. I come from a very powerful and wealthy family that expects a lot out of me and being associated with herbivores is a big no from them, I can’t imagine what they would do if they found out..” Amity trailed off unsure if she could continue. It felt so stupid to say outloud, even if it was true Amity felt so trapped, in a cage of her family’s name. “I do like you though. I do want to be your friend.” Amity whispered the last part, unsure of what part of herself allowed the words to escape. But it was true, Amity’s pull to the hybrid was only growing as they spent more time together. Even if it meant risking so much, Amity wanted to take the risk. To have a true friend, to have a friend that’s like her.<br/>“Well in that case, maybe we could be secret friends?” Amity’s ears perked forward as she turned to face Luz once more, who was sending a shining smile her way once more. Amity’s heart soared, Luz’s smile was dazzling.</p><p>“Yeah!” Luz sat up to gesture wildly, exclaiming happily as the idea seemed to come to her. “We can hang out here! No one would see us since no one visits here, and you wouldn’t have to worry about your reputation!” Amity felt lighter with each word, Luz seemed so excited to be her friend.</p><p>Mulling over Luz’s idea, Amity felt her heart scream to say yes. Every bit of her ached to be near the small deer-like hybrid. A soft smile pulled at Amity’s lips before she could stop it from escaping, Luz wanted to be her friend. </p><p>“I would love that, Luz.” </p><p>XxX</p><p>It had been a few weeks since the promise of secret friends had been made between Luz and Amity, and while due to Amity’s busy schedule it was hard to see the hybrid in person the pair had been constantly in communication over text. Amity quite liked hearing from Luz, the other girl always seemed to have something interesting to say and Amity was more than happy to listen. Though today Luz had been awfully quiet, it wasn’t completely unlike her; sometimes the hybrid would lose her phone for a few hours and return with an exciting new adventure for Amity to hear. The lion had to resist a warm chuckle at the ideas of where Luz’s phone could have gone today. Though she couldn’t wait for Luz to find it, as she was heading to the secret hybrid market and was quite hopeful Luz would accompany her. She had never had someone who would go with her to the boiling markets, so Amity did her best to keep visits short and far between. But Luz was always excited to see the place and Amity figured it would be a nice excuse to see her secret friend.</p><p>Currently she was searching for the deer-like girl, she hadn’t been in any of the halls Amity normally caught sight of her in or in her private dorm and after a quick search of the cafeteria Amity could only think of one place to look, the gardening club. Though normally Amity would avoid the rooftop garden at all cost, for Luz she was taking a lot of risks lately, why not one more? Reaching the tops of the steps and pushing open the old creaky metal door Amity was pleased to find that Luz was looking up at her. She also seemed to be alone. ‘Good, the last thing I need is a run in with Willow.’</p><p>Luz’s smile went from ear to ear, gently placing down her watering can to prance over to meet the lioness. Amity did her best to keep herself neutral as she had been taught to do, but the joy she felt whenever she laid her golden eyes on Luz was unmatched. Amity was happy to see her. Luz seemed to feel the same, her own otter like tail flying around happily. Amity’s heart warmed at the sight.</p><p>“Amity! What’re you doing here? Everything ok?” Luz questioned sweetly, Amity chuckled a little. Luz was always so worried about her, asking if she was okay and about her feelings, it was refreshing to have someone so kind around even if the lioness wasn’t always sure how to respond.</p><p>“Hey Luz, don’t worry only good things. I tried to text you but you didn’t reply.” Amity explained, Luz tilted her head confused reaching into her pocket to fish something from her pocket. Amity watched with mild confusion as Luz pulled a rock from her pocket, examining it with scorn.</p><p>“Hm, wonder where my phone went.” Luz shrugged and tossed the rock over her shoulder into one of the flower beds, Amity was about to question her friend but ultimately decided not to bother. ‘I could live forever and still never fully understand Luz.’</p><p>“Anyways, I’m heading to the market tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come?” Amity asked hopefully, Luz usually would jump at the chance to spend time at the market but today her features dropped sadly.<br/>“Aww sounds like fun! But Willow is on her way here now with someone she wants me to meet, I don’t know how long it’ll be and I’d hate to disappoint Willow or make a bad first impression.” Luz explained sweetly, Amity’s heart however plummeted. ‘Luz is friends with Willow? Like.. the same Willow?’ Amity thought about questioning further but again decided against it, if that panda was coming her Amity had to leave. Now.</p><p>“No worries, be sure to find your phone ok? Make sure you didn’t bury it.” Amity teased, doing her best to hide her panic from Luz who seemed to giggle unable to catch Amity’s twist of emotions.</p><p>“I will, let me know when you’re leaving the market so I know you’re okay.” Amity nodded absently, Luz was sweet but honestly she was quite capable of taking care of herself.</p><p>“I will.” Amity promised, hesitating for a moment wondering briefly if she should apologize to Luz for being so cold but quickly pushed the thought away. Quickly turning on her heel and making a beeline for the door once more. Though as she reached for the handle, the old metal door swung open causing the feline to jump back. ‘Crap.’’’</p><p>Willow and a lab that Amity didn’t recognize appeared, Amity’s small smile was instantly gone, Willow and the stranger froze in place. Amity could feel her heart rate quicken, panic and dread creeping up her spine as Willow looked up at her with an almost unreadable expression.</p><p>“Amity-?” Luz suddenly sounded very far away.</p><p>“Amity.” Willow was baring her teeth, Amity’s ears were pinched back, tail lashing furiously, she had to get out of here now.</p><p>“Willow.” Amity greeted flatly, her voice tight. Without another glance in Luz’s direction, Amity side stepped Willow and slipped out the door. Though Amity didn’t look back to check she was sure Willow’s furious gaze followed her the whole way, crawling through Amity’s fur like fleas. Once safely behind the metal door Amity let a shaky breathe escape her, she couldn’t blame Willow for looking at her like that. They had been friends once, really really good friends, the only real friend Amity ever had. And what did poor Willow get for being her friend? A bite mark shaped scar that fit Amity’s teeth perfectly. With a shudder Amity straitened and resumed on her path once more, she had no time to dwell on the past today. </p><p>XxX</p><p>‘What in the world is Luz’s fascination with these things?’ Amity wondered as she twisted the odd fruit drink around in her hand, she was almost to the deer hybrid’s dorm at this point and was getting quite excited to see her friend. Though as Amity entered the lone building she was very startled to find Luz’s dorm door left ajar, with a quirked eyebrow Amity stepped in.</p><p>“Luz?” Amity called, but there was no sign of the girl. Suddenly the smell of blood assaulted Amity’s senses, her nose curling in disgust as her eyes travelled down to a crumpled up hoodie tossed aside. Carefully stepping over the hoodie to set the smoothie onto Luz’s desk before reaching down to collect the hoodie, gently sniffing it. Luz’s scent of lemons was mixed with the stench of blood, and as Amity continued to breathe in another scent assaulted her nostrils. ‘Boscha.’ Amity growled lowly.<br/>“If that bitch hurt Luz..” Amity sucked a breath in, calming her nerves as much as she wanted to tear Boscha limb from limb right now she had to stay calm. Her parents would not approve of a brawl between her and a family friend. </p><p>Looking down at the hoodie gripped in her clutches, Amity decided her action and slipped off her own jacket placing it carefully onto Luz’s bed. With another quick thought Amity pulled a piece of paper from Luz’s desk to write a quick note on top of her jacket. ‘If Boscha hurt Luz then she probably will be nervous of me for a bit.. but that’s okay, I’ll make sure to make it up to her.’</p><p>After a moment of hesitation Amity slipped from the dorm once more, gently shutting the door behind her. Glaring down at the purple and white blood covered hoodie Amity felt another snarl rip through her chest. ‘Now.. to find Boscha.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reading in a window as gentle rain fell, maybe a little melodramatic, but quite enjoyable to Luz. Even if it was reading for class and not one of her beloved fantasy novels Luz still enjoyed the calm almost serene feeling. Though the weather wasn’t making her window especially icey Luz still kept curled in Amity’s large hoodie, the familiar scent of the lioness faintly still attached to the fabric. Though the hybrid had not spoken to the lioness since the day she had left her hoodie in her dorm she still found her thoughts drifting to Amity often. </p><p>‘I wonder what she’s up to..’ Luz slowly shut her book, setting it aside to instead pull her phone out. Chocolate eyes locked onto the blank screen she gently bit her bottom lip, it wasn’t like she was forbidden from contacting the lioness but there was still hesitation. Willow had said Amity and Boscha were friends she had found no evidence of it being true, but why would her friend lie? With a sigh Luz put aside her phone once more, wrapping her arms around herself as her eyes drifted out the window.</p><p>The rain was still falling, it seemed to only be getting heavier outside and Luz found herself worried about Eda and King. While Eda had insisted that the pair did not live in a dumpster Luz had never seen where they lived, it was worrying. “I need to make sure to find out where they live.” Luz grumbled to herself, ears pinning back tiredly. She knew the older pair of hybrids were more than capable of taking care of themselves, but Luz cared deeply for her friends and worried for their safety. </p><p>Thunder roared making Luz jump, ears flying up as her heart hammered in her chest. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the storm it was quite beautiful really, and on most days Luz would be out in a flash to run through the puddles. However thunder was a whole other fear, the loud boom was always startling no matter how prepared the deer hybrid could be. Glancing at her phone once more she debated texting Willow and Gus, they had been to her dorm a few times previously and she would quite enjoy some company. </p><p>However before Luz could reach for the device a flash of movement outside caught her attention, it was as gone as quickly as it appeared but Luz felt her fur rise. Whatever it was, it was fast and looked large. Glancing back at her dorm door to be sure it was locked Luz debated moving from her window to curl up in her safe bed with one of her books, but another movement in the corner of her eye made her freeze. Thunder roared again, lightning flashing blindly to illuminate the shape as it zipped by once more. Luz’s blood instantly ran cold, fur flying to a stand, the shape was definitely feline. Leaping from the window Luz snatched her phone, quickly tapping to get to Willow’s contact. Hitting the call button, breathing becoming frantic and short, Luz pressed the phone to her ear. A few dial tones passed before the phone went to a blank dial tone, Willow wasn’t picking up.</p><p>A slamming knock made Luz gasp, her chest instantly crushing in around her lungs. She was alone, just like before, she was helpless. Arms curling around herself in an attempt to hold herself together Luz felt her legs begin to shake as if they were going to go out. The pounding on the door began again, Luz felt her eyes grow wider, static filling her ears. Luz was alone, she was terrified, she couldn’t breathe, oh no oh no oh no..</p><p>“LUZ!” Ears perked, panic freezing for a moment as a second of clarity rushed over her like icy water. That sounded like.. “Luz! I need help pl-!” The familiar voice was cut off by a slamming and a fierce snarl. Fear for herself forgotten replaced with worry for her friend Luz lurched forward, throwing open her dorm door and running blindly forward. </p><p>“Amity?!” Luz’s eyes went wide, Amity’s fur was soaked through by rain, pinned onto the ground by Eda. The fierce owl lion was snarling, showing off razor sharp fangs to the younger lioness, King growling at her head as if he was ready to jump in at any moment. Amity’s golden eyes met Luz’s own chocolate ones, for a moment relief seemed to wash over the feline. Until Eda’s claws sunk deeper into her side earning another defiant growl from the pinned lion. </p><p>Coming to her senses once more Luz rushed forward to pull Eda’s tail in a vain attempt to move the older hybrid but she didn’t even seem to register that Luz was there. “Eda! Get off Amity, she's my friend! You know her!” Luz exclaimed attempting to reason with the older owl-lion, the growling ceased as Luz’s pleas seemed to get through to her. Glancing back at Luz scanning up and down as if to make sure Luz was truly unharmed, seemingly satisfied she leapt off Amity to stand a few feet back. King quickly following Eda the pair still kept their eyes on Amity as the lioness growled with annoyance, pushing herself up to face the two older hybrids. </p><p>“What's your problem?!” Amity snapped at the pair, Eda snorted annoyedly.</p><p>“We were just making sure Luz was safe.” Eda huffed, clearly not apologetic for taking Amity to the ground without a second thought. Luz tilted her head, brows furrowing confusedly.</p><p>“Were you two watching my building?” Luz questioned, Eda stiffening at the question but King rapidly nodded his head.</p><p>“Yup! Have been for two weeks now!” King chirped sweetly, earning him a withering glare from Eda. Luz softened, eyes wide and lip quivering as she resisted the urge to tear up.</p><p>“Aw you guys!” Luz ran forward and hugged the pair, who returned the gesture after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>“We just wanna make sure you're safe, kid.” Eda grumbled trying her best to keep the softness from her voice but it showed through nonetheless, Luz lit up instantly hugging tighter.</p><p>“Still doesn’t explain why you attacked me.” Amity grumbled, reminding Luz that the lioness was present as she relinquished her hold on the pair of older hybrids.</p><p>“Well we wouldn’t have if we knew it was you.” Eda defended, ears lowering a bit as if she was embarrassed. Luz’s head tilted and brows furrowed again, why hadn’t they recognized Amity?</p><p>“Yeah, since when do you have stripes?” King asked, head tilting in his own curiosity. Luz instantly whirled around, stunned to see it was true Amity looked nothing like herself. Her fur, usually a deep reddish brown was golden, with stripes that resembled a tiger marking her face and body, her muzzle was even a bright clean white that ran down her front. She was absolutely soaked through by the rain, water dripping off her slowly, it seemed dirty with.. fur dye? Eyes going wide in realization Luz met Amity’s golden eyes, they looked absolutely terrified. </p><p>“That dye was to hide your stripes?” Luz questioned breathlessly. Amity was stiff as a board, ears tucked back and tail lashing behind her. It was the most terrified Luz had ever seen her friend. Slowly, Amity nodded.</p><p>“Can I talk with you, Luz, alone?” Amity’s voice sounded small, almost shaking, Luz felt her ears lower in sympathy. Turning back to Eda and King with a pleading look, the owl-lion seemed to get the message. </p><p>“If you need us, just call, we’ll be close.” Eda ruffled Luz’s head as she walked past King in tow, though the end of her statement seemed more directed at Amity as they exited. Icy silence followed their departure, both teenagers seemingly unable to find the words for what she came next.</p><p>Luz was the first to find her voice. “You must be cold from the rain, want to come in and shower?” The deer hybrid offered sweetly, sending a glowing smile Amity’s way for a moment she didn’t answer. But a slow smile appeared on her muzzle.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>XxX</p><p>Amity seemed more relaxed once she returned from the shower, Luz didn’t have much clothes that would fit the much larger feline so she settled for hanging up her pants to dry while she was showering and relinquishing the hoodie that had been lent to her. Though her pants were still a little damp by the time she was dressed again it was quite a bit more comfortable, Amity thanked Luz quietly. They sat now on either side of Luz’s bed, Amity kept her eyes lowered to her own hands while Luz found herself tracing over the patterns of Amity’s newly found stripes. They were mesmerizing to say the least. </p><p>This time Amity was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Luz looked towards Amity’s face, catching her eyes for a moment before they dropped once more. “I-.. I was never supposed to tell anyone. No one can ever find out.” Amity hands curled into fists, tightening almost painfully around her own claws. Luz felt pity pull at her heart, though she couldn’t fully understand what Amity felt in that moment she knew that her friend needed comfort. Slowly inching forward Luz reached out for Amity’s balled up fists, gently taking one of her much larger hands in her own two to gently squeeze. The gesture seemed to relax Amity, the feline allowing her hand to relax open once more where Luz gently laid her hands over Amity’s palm. </p><p>“Your secret is safe with me.” Luz promised softly. Amity slowly raised her gaze again, locking her eyes with Luz’s as an emotion passed through her golden eyes that Luz couldn’t fully read. Though before Luz could say anything more Amity leaned forward, Luz’s heart instantly sped up as the feline’s face came so close to hers she could feel her breath. Amity stared down the deer for a moment before slowly blinking and pushing her head forward to touch her forehead to Luz’s. Eyes fluttering shut as her cheeks warmed Luz found herself leaning into the touch, a comfortable silence falling over the pair. When Amity pulled away Luz found herself disappointed, the feeling had been nice and she felt sad to lose it. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Luz felt the words leave before she could stop herself, though Amity didn’t seem to mind as she nodded her permission. “Are you part tiger or?” Amity’s eyes lowered again, ears tucking back thoughtfully, and Luz worried for a moment she had over stepped.</p><p>“My father is a lion and my birth mother is a tiger.” Amity explained slowly, as if the words felt foreign to speak out loud. “An affair like that would have ruined our family name, so my mother raised me as her own to hide what my father did. I was to be a proper Blight lion, no one was to ever know of my corrupted blood.” Looking up as if expecting something negative, Luz instead sent her an encouraging smile. Comforted, Amity gently squeezed Luz’s hands with her own before pushing on. “At first my fur was gold and white, and while it wasn’t necessarily a give away, my mother hated it. I guess it’s the same color as my birth mother’s fur, so when my stripes came in she used it as an excuse to cover my whole coat. She dyed my fur for me until I was old enough to do it myself.” Amity chuckled darkly, Luz felt herself frown. One thing was clear to her, Amity’s parents were jerks. “And last week I went to get my usual fur dye, except they were out of the kind I use, so I just got a different brand. Guess it’s not as waterproof.” Amity grumbled the last part, looking over her striped arms as if they were a new sight to her. Perhaps they were. “I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.. I’m sorry if I’m intruding.” Amity’s voice lowered to a whisper as her gaze lifted to meet Luz’s once more, the deer hybrid was almost certain she could see tears glistening there.</p><p>Without an ounce of hesitation Luz lurched forward to pull the liger into a bone crushing hug, she stiffened for a moment before slowly melting into the touch. Luz held on tightly unwilling to let her friend go, unwilling to ever let her go. </p><p>“You are never intruding.” Luz declared, the liger seemed content to remain silent. Until a rumbling purr erupted from her, startling Luz for a moment before a dorky grin appeared on her face. Luz instantly decided she loved Amity’s purring. When Luz finally relinquished her hold on Amity and returned to sitting in front of her the feline’s purring ceased, but a small sad smile was still present on her muzzle. “I’m sorry your parents made you hide your stripes, they sound like jerks.” Amity let out a chuckle at that, seeming unable to keep it in. </p><p>“You have no idea.” Amity mumbled a bit bitterly, Luz’s eyes narrowed and she filed away the comment for later. </p><p>“Well, if you want you can stay here until the market opens and we can go get some fur dye for you. I don’t think you should have to hide your stripes but, friends help friends.” Luz offered Amity’s body going lax in relief. </p><p>“Thank you Luz.” Amity murmured, expression soft as she gazed at Luz. Another silence fell over them before a smug smile crossed Amity’s muzzle. “You know, my hoodie sure has a lot of your scent on it.” Amity lightly teased, Luz instantly feeling her cheeks warm in embarrassment.</p><p>“It gets cold in here at night! Plus it's big and comfy.” Luz quickly defended, earning another warm chuckle from Amity. Luz was sure it was the most she had ever heard Amity laugh. Luz quickly found the liger’s laughter contagious, falling into her own fit of giggles. When the laughter began to die down once more a roar of thunder replaced it, causing Luz to jump and Amity to stare at her curiously.</p><p>“Sorry, thunder. Not a fan.” Luz chuckled lamely and Amity hummed in understanding, another silence falling over the pair. Luz found herself staring at Amity again, mesmerized once more by her stripes as she ran eyes up and down her arms. If Amity noticed her staring though she said nothing, in fact she stayed deadly still as if she was attempting to be a statue. But then, as if the memory was hurled at her head, the vision of a very angry Willow flashed in her mind. ‘Luz you can’t trust her.’ Willow’s voice hammered into her skull and try as she might the hybrid could not get the words out of her head.</p><p>“Amity?” Luz found herself speaking before she could really think it through, chocolate eyes moving upwards to catch golden eyes staring down at her. Suddenly, the fur on the back of Luz’s neck raised, Amity’s eyes could be terrifying. Luz’s throat felt very dry out of nowhere.</p><p>“Luz?” Amity questioned, brow raised and muzzle turned up in a teasing smile. Luz almost giggled, normally she would’ve, but the odd churning in her gut stopped her. <br/>With a gulp Luz pushed on, letting her eyes fall to look at Amity’s very large clawed hands instead. On second thought, she squeezed her eyes shut and spoke shakily. “Willow said some things about you.. is it true?” Though Luz couldn’t see her reaction she was sure Amity was frowning now, tail probably lashing. </p><p>After a moment of hesitation the liger spoke. “Depends, how much do you know?” A cold feeling ran down Luz’s spine at Amity’s flat vague answer. ‘How much should I know?’ Shaking the thought from her mind Luz forced her eyes open, meeting the liger’s eyes evenly. Amity was back to being expressionless. </p><p>“That your friends with Boscha and her stupid gang?” A rumbling growl suddenly erupted from Amity, Luz resisted the urge to run. But Amity wasn’t baring her teeth, she didn’t even seem to be growling at the hybrid, instead she was looking down, glowering at her own hands. Luz wanted to reach out and touch her hands, but found herself frozen still. </p><p>“That is not true.” Amity murmured, brows pinched in almost frustration. Luz kept quiet, hoping the liger would continue on. “Our parents are business partners, and they force us all to be friends publicly. Makes our images look good.” Amity explained coldly, a bit of relief washed over Luz. At least she didn’t seem to want to be friends with Boscha. “I hate Boscha actually, Skara and Amelia used to not be pains but they’ve gotten worse lately. Can’t stand being around them.” Amity’s eyes slowly moved up to meet Luz’s, the hybrid expected anger, pain, anything really, but what she was not expecting was a soft caring expression. “Especially after what they did to you, Boscha and I well..” Amity chuckled darkly, claws flexing for a moment catching Luz’s eyes. “Our parents are going to be furious if they find out what I did.” Luz was surprised at that, blinking up at the large feline with wide eyes.</p><p>“You- You defended me?” Luz stuttered out, the image that Willow had painted in her mind of the liger instantly crumbling. ‘Willow is wrong I knew Amity was good!’ The fur on Luz’s neck finally settled, the fear keeping her in place melting. Amity smiled crookedly at the smaller hybrid, chuckling darkly once more.</p><p>“Of course, we’re friends.” Amity seemed to be searching for her next words carefully, pulled back ears twitching thoughtfully. “Friends help friends.” Luz felt her smile instantly light up across her face, a giggle bubbling out of her. Launching forward Luz pulled Amity into a tight bear hug, the liger grunted in surprise hesitantly placing her arms around Luz carefully. Though she didn’t hug her back nearly as tight, as if she was afraid to hurt Luz, Luz still felt a warm feeling bloom in her chest.</p><p>“I’m so happy we’re friends I missed you!” Luz chirped, tail wagging happily as a purr rumbled from Amity for the second time that night.</p><p>“I missed you too Luz.” Amity replied, dipping her head down to bury her head into the smaller girl’s shoulder. A beat of silence followed their embrace. “And.. Luz?” Amity asked hesitantly, voice almost fearful. </p><p>“Yeah?” Luz pulled away to smile brightly at Amity, the liger’s own smile fading for just a moment. Amity seemed to be hesitating, debating something within herself, another beat of silence passing.</p><p>“Uh.. Nothing. It’s late, are you ready for bed?” Amity’s small smile reappeared and Luz nodded as she bounced away from Amity’s grasp to get some extra blankets and pillows for her friend. ‘I knew Willow was wrong, I can trust Amity.’ Luz smiled inwardly to herself, happy to have her feline friend here once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the cats out of the bag, Luz knows Amity’s secret! Hope y’all enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I know it’s an odd AU but let’s just roll with it.. Anyways thank you drabble for letting me use your AU idea to cook this up I hope you find it enjoyable if you read along &lt;3<br/>Also I have no idea how to link on here so if anyone knows how to do that I’d love to link them directly LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>